La fille du Serpent : Un Monde Magique
by MissAmande
Summary: Rosalie Fletcher était une petite fille aux dons incroyables mais au passé difficile. Rejoignez les fantastiques aventures de cette enfant dans le monde merveilleux de la magie. Tome 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue. **

Dans un orphelinat délabré de Londres, un drôle d'oiseau toqua à la fenêtre du bureau du directeur. L'homme au physique ingrat se dirigea à grands pas vers la source de ce bruit horripilant dans le but de le faire taire au plus vite. Cependant aussitôt la vitre ouverte, le volatile s'engouffra immédiatement dans la pièce et se posa sur le dossier de la chaise du moldu.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_ S'exclama l'homme en agitant les bras pour faire fuir l'animal. _Aller va-t'en saloperie ! Je n'ai pas qu'ça à faire qu'd'courir après toi ! _

Le hibou, nullement décontenancé par l'attitude de l'humain, tenditsa patte où une lettre y était solidement attachée.

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! _

La bestiole ne daigna pas à bouger et garda sa petite serre en l'air. Le directeur jura et arracha d'un coup sec le morceau de parchemin. Libéré de son fardeau, l'oiseau déploya ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre encore ouverte.

Lorsque le directeur Marshall eut terminé de lire, le visage rouge de colère, il ouvrit avec fracas sa porte.

_\- FLETCHER ! _Hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Une petite fille apparut alors au bout du couloir en se tortillant les mains.

\- _Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! _

L'enfant avança à petits pas vers lui, se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée.

_\- Magne-toi ! J'ai pas toute la journée ! _

Une fois dans le bureau dictatorial, l'homme jeta la lettre à la figure de la dite Fletcher qui fut dans l'obligation de la lire, ses yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_\- Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc pas normal chez toi. _Déclara-t-il triomphalement. _J'ai toujours su que tu étais un petit monstre. _

La jeune fille resta silencieuse et garda ses yeux rivés sur ses baskets trouées.

_\- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite gamine ! Une emmerdeuse de première ! Une erreur de la nature ! Et si tu penses que la magie existe, alors tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Et si tu penses aussi que je vais te laisser aller avec des gens qui croivent que la magie est vraie, alors tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais ma pauv'e fille ! _Termina-t-il vicieusement.

Rosalie essaya de ne pas grimacer au mot « croivent », sachant pertinemment que cela aggraverait son cas, mais cet homme était vraiment grossier et mal éduqué.

_\- Retourne dans ta chambre maintenant et que je ne te revois plus ! _

L'enfant se précipita hors du bureau et courut jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'y enferma. Se jetant sur son lit, Rose réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Une sorcière ? Elle ? Non c'était impossible, la magie n'existait pas. Elle n'était qu'un monstre qui faisait des choses étranges lorsqu'elle était en colère ou effrayée, rien de plus. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde, Mr Marshall avait raison. Tout ce qu'elle subissait était une punition amplement méritée. C'était sans doute pour cela que ses parents l'avaient abandonnée.

Le lundi de la semaine juste avant la rentrée, Marshall ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer comme à son habitude, seulement cette fois-ci, un homme l'accompagnait, et celui-ci semblait extrêmement agacé.

_\- Debout sale monstre ! _Aboya le directeur. _Tu as de la visite. _

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil dubitatif face à ce comportement déplacé mais ne releva pas.

_\- Lève-toi j'ai dit ! _Continua de vociférer Marshall au grand déplaisir du visiteur.

Ce moldu au crâne dégarni, au visage trop flasque et au ventre trop gonflé par la bière commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, il avait tout d'abord essayé d'expliquer calmement les choses mais ce type était beaucoup trop borné ou stupide pour comprendre des phrases simples, alors il avait dû s'énerver et voilà où ils en étaient. Au moment où celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour continuer à profaner des insultes, il décida de prendre la parole pour lui fermer son caquet une fois pour toute.

\- _Mlle Fletcher, je suis le professeur Rogue. _Se présenta-t-il de sa voix basse et glaciale. _J'enseigne à l'école de Poudlard. _

_\- Je… Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur. _Répondit doucement la petite fille.

_\- Ne savez-vous pas ce que vous êtes Mlle Fletcher ? _Demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement impatient, comment ça elle ne comprenait pas ?

_\- Je… _

Elle était un monstre, voilà ce qu'elle était. Rien d'autre et cette école de Poudlard n'existait pas, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie que Marshall avait orchestrée à son encontre pour l'humilier une nouvelle fois.

_\- Vous êtes une sorcière, Mlle Fletcher. _

\- _Une sorcière ! _Cracha le directeur qui paraissait avoir retrouvé l'usage de sa langue venimeuse ce qui lui valut un regard plein de haine de la part du professeur Rogue.

\- _Alors… Alors c'est vrai ? Je suis vraiment… une… une sorcière ? _Chuchota Rosalie d'un ton emplit d'espoir.

_\- Oui, Mademoiselle. _

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle hocha simplement sa petite tête blonde. Elle était une sorcière. Ce n'était apparemment pas un mensonge, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si monstrueuse finalement. Cet homme était peut-être lui aussi un sorcier. Elle espérait tant ne pas être une anomalie…

_\- L'école de Poudlard vous apprendra à contrôler votre magie. Vous serez répartie dans une des quatre maisons et vous participerez à différents matières où vous serez évaluée. _

Rosalie écoutait attentivement les paroles de cet étranger qui avait un effet rassurant sur la jeune enfant.

-_ Bien sûr, il y a des règles. Vous ne devez pas utiliser votre magie en dehors des salles de classe, lorsque vous n'êtes pas à l'école il vous est strictement interdit de faire usage de votre baguette sous peine d'une lourde sanction de la part du ministère. _Conclut-il de sa voix nonchalante.

Il laissa quelques minutes à Rose pour assimiler tout ce qui avait été dit puis il demanda :

_\- Avez-vous des questions, Mlle Fletcher ? _

\- _Non, Monsieur. _

_\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir aller acheter vos fournitures dans ce cas, le professeur Dumbledore vous fait grâce d'une bourse d'étude qui paiera tout votre équipement. _Expliqua le professeur. _Avez-vous votre liste ? _

_\- Ma liste ? _Souffla-t-elle. _Je n'ai pas eu de liste, Monsieur… _

Rogue la regarda avec étonnement.

_\- Vous avez pourtant reçu votre lettre non ? _

Les yeux bleu-gris de la jeune fille se posèrent un court instant sur Marshall avant de fixer le bout de ses souliers usés. Rogue se tourna alors vers l'intéressé qui souriait de ses dents jaunes.

\- _La liste, Mr Marshall. _Ordonna sans préambule le professeur en tendant la main.

\- _Ya pus de liste. _Jubila-t-il.

L'homme en noir soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, décidément cette journée allait vraiment de mal en pis.

_\- Bon tant pis. Mlle Fletcher, venez avec moi, je dois en avoir une autre sur moi. _

_\- Ola ! Attendez un peu vous là ! _S'emporta le directeur en portant un doigt accusateur sur Severus Rogue qui commençait réellement à perdre patience. _Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation d'emmener cette gamine ! _

Décidément ce satané moldu allait lui donner plus de fil à retordre qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il se freinait, mais à présent il avait autre chose à faire que de convaincre ce stupide bonhomme.

Les iris noirs allèrent du doigt pointé à quelques centimètres de son torse au visage rougis et flasque du poivrot.

_\- Je vous conseille de faire très attention Mr Marshall. Contrairement à Mlle Fletcher, j'ai le droit d'utiliser ma magie. _Menaça-t-il de son ton doucereux. _Il serait fort regrettable que vous perdiez l'usage de vos membres, ne croyez-vous pas ? _

Un sourire sarcastique étira ses fines lèvres, tandis que le moldu perdait à vue d'œil sa couleur rouge, tirant maintenant vers le blanc.

_\- Bien, Mlle Fletcher, suivez-moi. _Déclara tranquillement Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau monde. **

Le professeur Rogue sortit dans le couloir, la petite Rosalie sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de l'orphelinat, le maître des potions entendit l'enfant inspirer à pleins poumons l'air frais du matin et il se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'opportunité de quitter cet enfer.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, Rose put détailler un peu plus l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il était très grand, ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses yeux sombres exprimaient une immense intelligence, et son nez crochu semblait avoir été cassé à de nombreuses reprises. C'était une personne d'une grande prestance et Rosalie trouva que cet inconnu dégageait un certain charme dans son costume trois pièces noir.

Ils marchèrent durant une bonne heure avant de s'arrêter dans une sandwicherie pour manger un bout. Et c'est le visage rougit par l'effort que Rosalie s'assit en face du professeur, le souffle court dut au rythme soutenu de la marche.

\- _Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que je marchais trop vite ? _Demanda sèchement Rogue.

La petite haussa les épaules, honteuse et commença à manger son repas.

Severus secoua la tête et la regarda dévorer son sandwich en un temps record et il s'interrogea alors sur les conditions dans lesquelles Mlle Fletcher vivait à l'orphelinat. Avait-elle assez à manger ? De toute évidence, non. Il se doutait aussi qu'elle ne voyait pas le soleil. Rosalie était une enfant trop petite pour son âge ce qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir 8 ou 9 ans et non onze. Sa peau était beaucoup trop pâle et de grands cernes violets entouraient ses jolis yeux bleu-gris. Elle était maigre et ses cheveux blonds remontés en une queue de cheval laissaient voir un hématome longeant sa nuque. Elle regardait partout, dévorant des yeux le monde qui l'entourait, dévorant la vie à pleines dents. Rogue se racla la gorge et s'arracha à sa contemplation, il n'allait tout de même se prendre d'affection pour cette gamine, aussi touchante soit-elle.

\- _Souhaitez-vous autre chose à manger Mlle Fletcher ? _

_\- Non merci professeur. _Répondit timidement Rose en terminant son soda.

Le professeur n'insista pas plus et ils reprirent leur route vers le Chaudron Baveur. Rogue marchait plus lentement et tenait la petite main de Rosalie dans la sienne, lui permettant de suivre plus facilement les pas de cet en homme en noir.

La taverne dans laquelle ils entrèrent, était remplie de sorciers et sorcières qui discutaient joyeusement. C'était un endroit bruyant mais chaleureux où tout le monde paraissait s'entendre. Ils traversèrent rapidement la foule, mais Rose put avoir un petit aperçu du propriétaire. Le plafond était de poutres anciennes en bois, un feu crépitait dans l'âtre d'une immense cheminée malgré la chaleur du mois d'aout. De nombreux tableaux et photographies ornés les murs de pierres brutes et la jeune fille aurait juré que l'un d'eux avait bougé. Enfin de grandes tables trônaient au milieu de la salle. Un homme loufoque tenait le bar et parlait avec un client qui arborait un drôle de turban sur la tête. Rogue pressa le pas et baissa le nez pour les dépasser sans être vu.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une allée derrière la brasserie, face à un mur de briques rouges. La petite Rose se demanda soudain pourquoi ils étaient là et puis elle observa le professeur Rogue sortir de sa manche un bâton en bois finement sculpté. Elle le vit toucher plusieurs pierres avec son instrument magique qui devait être une baguette, c'était ce qu'il avait dit à l'orphelinat, et sous ses yeux ébahis, le mur se dispersa pour laisser place à une rue colorée et noire de monde.

C'était magnifique, incroyable, comme dans un merveilleux rêve. Des personnes à l'accoutrement étrange déambulaient, des enfants se pressaient devant certaines vitrines et de drôles de créatures émettaient des bruits amusants. Rose ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Un sourire immense illuminait son visage alors qu'elle suivait son professeur qui s'était engouffré dans la ruelle.

Ils débutèrent leurs achats, se faufilant entre les badauds. Ils se rendirent tout d'abord dans une brocante où l'on y vendrait des objets d'occasion en parfait état. Ils achetèrent une balance en cuivre, une boîte de fioles en verre, un télescope et une paire de gants en peau de dragon. Ils allèrent ensuite dans une librairie de seconde main puis chez un marchand de chaudrons.

Suite à ces achats peu chers, Rosalie put ainsi s'acheter des robes de très bonne qualité et une paire de chaussures décente chez Mme Guipure. Cependant la jeune fille fut très hésitante au moment de rentrer dans la cabine d'essayage et elle ne cessait de se frotter la nuque. Rogue se promit alors de tirer tout cela rapidement au clair.

L'argent restant alla dans une baguette magique. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans a boutique d'Ollivander, la petite clochette retentit, annonçant leur arrivée.

Les étagères croulaient sous les boîtes et un homme aux cheveux blanc hirsutes était perché sur une échelle qui coulissa vers la pièce principale.

Les clients s'avancèrent vers le comptoir qui était beaucoup plus grand Rose dont seules quelques mèches blondes dépassaient.

\- _Bonjour, bonjour ! _S'exclama joyeusement Mr Ollivander en descendant de son perchoir, ses yeux pâles allant du professeur Rogue à Rosalie. _Hum… _

Se détournant d'eux et marmonnant dans sa barbe, le vendeur attrapa une boîte derrière lui avant de l'ouvrir pour présenter une fine baguette à l'enfant qui s'en saisit délicatement et l'observa.

-_ Bois de peuplier, ventricule de dragon. Trente et un centimètres. _Énonça-t-il.

Rose leva les yeux vers Ollivander, ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette baguette.

\- _Et bien faîtes le geste ! _Lâcha-t-il.

D'un mouvement du poignet, la petite fille fit s'envoler toutes les boîtes de l'étagère de droite avant de reposer précipitamment l'objet sur le bureau.

\- _Apparemment pas. _Constata le vendeur.

Rosalie lança un regard désolé à son professeur qui lui fit un léger sourire d'encouragement. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à trouver sa baguette du premier coup.

\- _Ah tenez, essayez celle-ci. _Dit Olliavander lui tendant une nouvelle baguette. _Bois en ébène, flexible, trente virgule trois centimètres, plume d'hippgriffe. _

Cette jolie baguette noire dont le manche était finement sculpté d'hiéroglyphes divers et variés rappelait étrangement celle du professeur Rogue qui se retint de sortir la sienne pour les comparer.

Lorsque la main de Rosalie toucha le bois, une douce chaleur se propagea dans son corps et un aura doré émana d'elle.

\- _Excellent ! _S'écria le marchand en tapant dans ses mains. _Voilà votre baguette, Mlle Fletcher ! _

Le professeur Rogue régla Ollivander et ramena Rose à l'orphelinat.

\- _Tenez, votre ticket pour le train. Pour accéder au Poudlard Express, il vous faudra traverser le pilier de pierre entre la voix 9 et 10. Ne soyez pas en retard Mlle Fletcher. _Expliqua-t-il.

\- _Merci professeur. A bientôt. _Sourit-elle avant de s'engouffrer par la porte d'entrée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un long chapitre en perspective ! Certains passages ont été tirés du premier livre et du film. **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard. **

La semaine passa relativement vite, Rosalie était pressée de quitter cet orphelinat de malheur et de rentrer à l'école de Poudlard. Etrangement elle avait hâte de retrouver le maître des potions, quelque chose chez cet homme la rassurait mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement.

Le jour J arriva au plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille. Cependant elle dut tirer sa valise jusqu'à la gare, ne pouvant compter que sur elle-même pour se déplacer. Cette longue marche dura plus d'une heure mas la perspective de connaître une nouvelle vie lui permit de garder une humeur passable. Elle finit par arriver devant le pilier entre les voies 9 et 10, et se rappelant les instructions de Rogue, elle courut vers le mur de pierre qu'elle traversa avec son chariot.

Un magnifique train rouge crachait une épaisse fumée sur le quai 93/4 et une cohue de parents et d'enfants surexcités se pressait sur le bord, faisant leurs adieux. Rose se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et réussit à trouver une place dans un compartiment. Elle fut rejointe par d'autres enfants plus âgés qui ne firent pas attention à elle.

Durant toute la durée du voyage, la fillette regarda par la fenêtre le défilement des paysages et observa les changements de la météo, profitant de cette nouvelle liberté. Avant d'arriver à l'école, tous les élèves durent enfiler leur robe de sorcier.

Lorsque le train entra en gare à Pré-au-Lard, la nuit était tombée. Un homme d'une très grande taille à la chevelure et la barbe hirsutes les attendait sur le quai avec une immense lanterne.

\- _Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît ! Allons dépêchons. _Dit-il de sa voix tonitruante.

Tous les nouveaux enfants se regroupèrent autour du demi-géant qui les guida vers un lac où se reflétaient les étoiles et où des barques flottaient pour les conduire au château qui s'élevait sur une colline dans la nuit.

\- _Montez deux par deux dans les barques. _Ordonna Hagrid.

Tous s'exécutèrent et bientôt les petites embarcations dérivèrent vers Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur l'autre rive, de lourdes portes en bois s'élevaient à la fin d'un perron en pierres qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser les enfants entrer.

Le hall du château était somptueux, un grand escalier de marbre s'étendait devant eux et une grande dame à l'allure sévère les attendait en haut, un rouleau de parchemin entre les mains.

_\- Bienvenus à Poudlard. _Annonça le professeur McGonagall. _Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans différentes maisons. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Bien attendez là, je vais voir si ils sont prêts. _Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître derrière une porte.

\- _Alors c'était donc vrai ? _Fit un garçon aux cheveux blonds à l'adresse d'un autre. _Harry Potter est Poudlard. _

Cet Harry Potter devait être connu car un murmure s'éleva parmi la foule d'étudiants.

\- _Lui c'est Crabbe et lui Goyle. _Continua le garçon en se plaçant devant le fameux Harry Potter, désignant deux de ses amis qui ressemblaient plus à des gorilles qu'à des êtres humains. _Moi c'est Malfoy, Drago Malfoy. _

Un adolescent que Rose ne pouvait voir, pouffa de rire et les yeux gris de Drago se posèrent sur lui. Une moue de dégoût déforma alors ses traits aristocratiques.

_\- Mon nom te fait rire peut-être ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, tu ne peux être qu'un Weasley. _Cracha-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Harry en lui tendant la main. _Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. _

_\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux. _Répondit froidement l'intéressé.

Malfoy fusilla du regard durant un moment son nouveau rival avant qu'un coup de parchemin sur l'épaule ne le ramène à la réalité et il retourna auprès de ses amis, non sans un dernier regard noir lancé dans la direction de Harry.

_\- Ils sont prêts. _Déclara le professeur McGonagall en les regardant d'un œil pétillant.

Ils traversèrent le hall et franchirent une double porte donnant sur la Grande Salle. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique à la fois. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis devant des assiettes et des gobelets en or étincelant. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs étaient eux aussi installés autour une table. La plupart des nouveaux arrivants étaient omnibulés par le plafond. Rose leva la tête pour y jeter un coup d'œil et fut stupéfaite de voir un magnifique ciel étoilé.

\- _C'est un plafond magique. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans Histoire de Poudlard. _Murmura une fille à la crinière de lionne.

Un tabouret avec un chapeau pointu était posé sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs. La femme à l'air sévère s'avança en déroulant son rouleau de parchemin lorsque tous les élèves furent regroupés devant elle.

\- _Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. _

L'appel commença tandis que Rose observait les professeurs. Elle croisa le regard de Rogue qui s'illumina pendant une fraction de seconde donnant du courage à la fillette. Il était assis à côté d'un homme qui arborait un drôle de turban sur la tête et la jeune fille eut la désagréable impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

_\- Rosalie Fletcher. _

L'adolescente sortit des pensées et avança vers le tabouret avant que le Choixpeau ne lui tombe sur les yeux.

_\- Hum… Oui… je vois… _Susurra une voix à son oreille, la faisant sursauter sous la surprise. _Intelligente… Réservée mais avec un fort caractère… Rusée… Ambitieuse… Je crois que ce sera… SERPENTARD !_

Le chapeau fut retiré et Rose put se diriger vers la table des Serpentard sous leurs applaudissements.

\- _Hermione Granger. _

_\- GRYFFONDOR !_

_\- Neville Londubat. _

_\- GRYFFONDOR !_

_\- Drago Malfoy. _

_\- SERPENTARD ! _

La table de Rosalie éclata de joie et le blondinet les rejoignit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres tandis que la répartition continuait.

\- _Harry Potter. _

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle et tout le monde observa le jeune garçon s'avancer. Le Choixpeau sembla réfléchir un long moment alors que les lèvres de Potter bougeaient sans que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'il disait. Soudain le Choixpeau s'exclama :

\- _GRYFFONDOR !_

Un tumulte d'applaudissements et de cris explosa chez la maison des lions et Harry alla s'asseoir.

L'appel se termina quelques minutes plus tard et le directeur, Albus Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit les bras. C'était un grand homme aux cheveux argentés et à la barbe grise qui lui tombaient à la taille, ce qui rappela à Rose des images du Père Noël. Ses yeux bleus emplis de malice étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune qui surplombaient son nez aquilin. Sa longue robe pourpre tombait gracieusement autour de lui.

\- _Bienvenue ! _Dit-il. _Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie. _

Rose haussa un sourcil amusé tandis que le sorcier reprenait confortablement sa place. Cet homme était décidément fou !

Les plats, auparavant vides, débordaient à présent de victuailles en tout genre : poulet, frites, purée, saucisses, salade, haricots vert et moult sauces. Jamais Rosalie n'avait vu autant de nourriture de sa vie. Elle remplit d'un air hésitant son assiette, lançant de furtifs regards autour d'elle, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un ne lui arrache ses couverts, puis elle commença à doucement manger ses frites. Le poulet fris était succulent et elle se surprit en se resservir deux fois. Puis en dessert, elle goûta une fabuleuse tarte à la mélasse accompagnée d'une boule de glace à la vanille.

Et c'est le ventre bien rempli, que Rose attendit la fin du repas. Lorsque les desserts eurent disparu, le directeur se leva à nouveau et la salle se fit silencieuse.

\- _Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. _Le regard étincelant se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor et se posa sur les jumeaux Weasley. _Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs après les cours. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès à l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. _

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les tous les élèves puis il tapa dans ses mains :

\- _Et maintenant tout le monde au lit ! Hop-hop ! _

Tous les adolescents se levèrent et suivirent les préfets jusqu'à leur salle commune respective. Les Serpentard prirent la direction des cachots où l'air y était agréablement frais à la grande surprise de Rose qui s'attendait à trouver cet endroit sombre, sinistre et humide. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur et le préfet déclara haut et fort :

\- _Gloria. _

Une porte dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et le chef du groupe les invita à entrer. La salle commune des Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierres brutes. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu crépitait dans la cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Des fauteuils se dressaient devant l'âtre et quelques tables et chaises occupaient le milieu de la pièce.

_\- Les dortoirs des filles se trouvent derrière cette porte et celui des garçons ici. _Expliqua le préfet en désignant les portes en questions. _Vous y trouverez vos uniformes et vos affaires. _

Les filles se dirigèrent vers leur quartier et prirent possession de leur dortoir. Rose se retrouva avec trois autres adolescentes, dont deux qui paraissaient particulièrement déplaisantes de prime abord. Rose fila directement dans la salle de bain pour se changer avant de rapidement s'enfouir sous ses couvertures, tirant les rideaux qui entouraient son lit. Des ricanements tout bonnement insupportables provenaient des lits voisins où les deux pestes s'étaient installées. Ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis dès le premier soir, elle ne pipa mot et bientôt un sommeil paisible l'emporta loin de son dortoir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! **

**Chapitre 4 : Le professeur Rogue. **

Au petit matin, après une nuit reposante et une bonne douche, Rose se rendit à la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner, s'installant à la table des Serpentard, elle commença à se servir. Un drôle de liquide orange remplissait un pichet et la fillette le renifla au grand dégoût de Drago Malfoy qui ne manqua pas de le faire savoir.

\- _Tu n'as jamais vu de jus de citrouille ou quoi ? _Se moqua-t-il, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

Du jus de citrouille ? Quelle drôle d'invention ! Qui regardait une citrouille en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être en faire du jus ? Elle remplit son verre de ce breuvage, pourquoi ne pas goûter après tout, avant de se tartiner un bout de brioche avec de la confiture de fraises. Puis elle remarqua que le professeur Rogue passait à leur table pour distribuer des feuilles de parchemin. Il arriva enfin à la hauteur de la fillette et lui tendit un rouleau qu'elle saisit avec curiosité.

_\- Votre emploi du temps Mlle Fletcher. _Dit-il de sa voix grave et basse.

\- _Merci Monsieur. _Répondit Rose avec un petit sourire.

Rogue lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de s'en aller. Rose déroula le parchemin et découvrit son planning : Potins, métamorphose, et enfin pour clôturer la journée, sortilèges.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Rosalie prit son sac à dos et se dirigea vers les cachots où la salle de classe était ouverte. Les élèves entrèrent en discutant et s'installèrent derrière des paillasses. La jeune fille prit place au fond et commença à sortir ses affaires.

Un raclement de gorge gêné lui fit relever la tête et elle découvrit une de ses camarades de chambre dansant d'un pied sur l'autre près de la chaise libre.

_\- Euh… Excuse-moi, il n'y a plus d'autres places libres dans la salle, est-ce que ça te dérange si je me mets à côté de toi ? _Demanda la rouquine.

_\- Oh non vas-y je t'en prie installe-toi. _Répondit gaiment Rose.

\- _Au fait, je m'appelle Lucie. _Chuchota sa nouvelle voisine.

_\- Rosalie. _Sourit la blonde.

Soudain la porte des cachots claqua, faisant taire tous les bavardages et le professeur Rogue avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'à son bureau, sa longue cape noire tourbillonnant dans son sillage. Il se tourna élégamment vers eux et les sonda de ses yeux noirs.

_\- Il n'y aura ni baguette magique ni incantation idiote dans ce cours. _Commença-t-il dans un murmure menaçant. _Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez ce qu'est l'art des potions. _

Il marqua une pause, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves.

\- _Cependant, je peux vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. _

Toute la classe était suspendue à ses lèvres, mis à part Harry Potter qui griffonnait dans un carnet, ce qui n'échappa pas au maître des cachots.

\- _Mr Potter. Notre nouvelle célébrité. _Désigna-t-il doucereusement. _Dîtes-moi, Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? _

Rose ne pouvait voir que l'arrière du crâne du garçon mais au vu du silence qui suivit, elle ne douta pas de son ignorance. La fille à la crinière de lionne qui se nommait apparemment Hermione Granger leva immédiatement la main. Ce geste fut superbement ignoré par le professeur.

_\- Je… je ne sais pas Monsieur…_ Répondit Harry.

\- _Vous ne savez pas ? Apparemment la célébrité ne fait pas tout dans la vie. _Rétorqua-t-il de son ton narquois. _Essayons encore une fois voulez-vous ? Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? _

Hermione leva à nouveau la main mais Rogue n'en tint toujours pas compte, gardant ses yeux braqués sur le Survivant.

_\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur. _Répéta Potter.

_\- Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? _Poursuivit le professeur alors que la main de Granger s'agitait frénétiquement en l'air.

_\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur. _

_\- Navrant. _Siffla Rogue.

Puis brusquement il saisit un tabouret et s'assit en face de Harry après avoir lancé un regard noir à Hermione.

\- _Baissez la main, idiote. _Gronda-t-il. _Pour votre information Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. _

Rose recopia sur sa feuille la réponse et écouta la suite captivée par les explications.

\- _Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et qui constitue un puissant antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. _Il foudroya alors la classe de ses yeux froids. _Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ? _

Il y eut un bruissement de plume et de parchemin alors que tous les élèves commençaient à recopier les propos de l'enseignant. Rosalie, quant à elle, termina d'écrire tandis que Rogue retournait à son bureau.

Lorsque tout le monde eut reposé sa plume, le maître des potions répartit les élèves par deux et marqua les instructions pour concocter une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles sur le tableau. Le professeur passa ensuite dans les rangs pour observer et corriger l'avancée des travaux. Beaucoup eurent le droit à des critiques cinglantes de la part de leur instructeur. Rogue arriva près de Rosalie qui s'apprêtait à ajouter des épines de porc-épic dans le chaudron. Son geste fut retenu par la main de Rogue au dernier moment.

\- _Ne savez-vous donc pas lire Miss Frawer ? _Maugréa-t-il à l'intention de Lucie qui rougit furieusement. _Les épines de porc-épic sont à ajouter en dehors du feu ! _

Il relâcha la main de Rose qui tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

\- _Si vous ajoutez vos épines alors que votre potion est sur le feu, cela produit…_

Une explosion fit trembler les murs de la salle de classe.

_\- Une explosion. _Termina Rogue en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Faisant volte-face, il put constater que le chaudron de Neville avait explosé et que des furoncles rouges lui poussaient sur le visage, là où la potion l'avait aspergé.

\- _Imbécile ! _Tonna le professeur. _Finnigan, emmenez donc Londubat à l'infirmerie. _

Il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique la potion alors qu'un Neville pleurnichard sortait de la salle accompagné par Seamus.

La deuxième heure de cours se termina et tous les élèves amenèrent un échantillon de leur préparation au bureau de l'enseignant pour qu'il puisse les analyser ultérieurement. Après avoir rangé et nettoyé sa paillasse, la fillette se rendit à son cours suivant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je voulais tout d'abord remercier Miss Lily Rogue et Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel pour vos messages d'encouragements, cela me fait très plaisir et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! **

**Voici un court chapitre, promis, le prochain sera plus long ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Chapitre 5 : La douce routine de l'école. **

Rose alla à son cours de métamorphose en manquant de se perdre deux fois mais elle réussit tout de même à arriver à l'heure, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Harry et son ami, Ronald Weasley qui semblait être aussi bête qu'un manche à balais.

Le repas arriva au plus grand bonheur de Rose qui avait une faim de loup et dont son estomac ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler toutes les cinq minutes. Elle dévora son déjeuner et partit dans le parc illuminé d'un doux soleil de septembre. Il lui restait encore une heure avant son prochain cours, ainsi trouvant un endroit tranquille près du lac noir, elle observa les alentours assise en tailleur, savourant la caresse du soleil sur sa peau, le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux, la douceur de l'herbe fraîche sous ses doigts, et le clapotis apaisant de l'eau. Elle sortit son livre de potion de son cartable et lut avec intérêt plusieurs chapitres avant de filer à son dernier cours de la journée en se promettant de revenir à cet endroit le plus souvent possible. Elle se dirigea ensuite à son cours d'enchantements avec le petit professeur Flitwick et sa voix flûtée.

La journée de travail se termina en milieu d'après-midi et Rose alla faire ses devoirs dans le parc. La nuit tomba sur le château et non loin de là, deux yeux noirs l'observaient avec curiosité. Enfin lorsqu'elle ne put continuer à lire à cause de la trop basse luminosité, Rosalie retourna dans sa salle commune, prit une douche et se coucha dans ses draps chauds.

Le lendemain, les élèves de première année se rendirent à leur premier cours de vol sur le terrain d'entraînement où une femme aux cheveux blonds, coupés à la garçonne, s'approcha d'eux.

\- _Bonjour à tous, je suis Madame Bibine. _

_\- Bonjour Madame Bibine. _Répondirent les enfants d'une seule et même voix.

\- _Bien, placez-vous à gauche de votre balais, tendez le bras droit au-dessus et dîtes debout. _Urgea-t-elle.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent, plusieurs réussirent du premier coup, parmi eux Harry dont le balai vola directement dans sa main ainsi que Drago qui toisa ses voisins d'un air hautain. Celui de Ron lui atterrit en plein visage manquant de peu de lui casser le nez. Quant à Rose, son balai demeurait absolument sourd à ses ordres. Décidément le Quidditch n'était pas fait pour elle. Le cours fut prématurément terminé par l'impressionnante chute de Neville qui suite à la perte de contrôle de sa montre dut, une nouvelle fois, aller à l'infirmerie pour un bras cassé. Et Harry eut la brillante idée de poursuivre Malfoy dans les airs, ce qui lui valut une convocation dans le bureau de McGonagall. Bref ce fut un cours des plus bizarres.

Le mois passa relativement sans encombre, la routine des cours s'installait petit à petit, Harry avait été nommé attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, à la grande consternation des Serpentard qui ne perdirent pas l'occasion de se plaindre au directeur de l'absurdité de la décision.

Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal étaient aussi utiles qu'un moustique et qui plus est le professeur ne savait même pas parlé correctement et butait sur à peu près tous les mots.

L'art des potions fascinait Rose et Rogue paraissait satisfait à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de son chaudron.

L'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns était ennuyeux et Rosalie, presque tout le temps, s'endormait sur sa table. La plupart des élèves finissaient leur nuit dans ce cours et le fantôme n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte car il continuait son exposé sur la Révolution des Gobelins de sa voix monotone et soporifique.

Cependant elle faisait beaucoup de progrès en enchantements où elle excellait presque, et en métamorphose qui était un cours plus difficile pour la jeune fille.

Mais la fillette se sentait seule. Elle n'avait qu'une seule amie et Drago ne cessait de moquer d'elle avec les autres garçons qui ricanaient en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 6 : Un nouvel ami. **

Rose ignorait que chaque soir, une créature l'observait dans la pénombre et veillait sur elle. Lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait de trop, un grognement pouvait se faire entendre jusqu'à ce que la personne s'éloigne.

Et c'est ainsi que la nuit du 2 octobre, Rosalie découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement près du lac noir, des Serpentard de six et septième année avancèrent vers elle en déblatérant toutes sortes d'obscénités.

\- _Hé Fletcher ! Tu veux un peu de compagnie ? _Ricana l'un d'entre eux en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. _On pourrait s'amuser un peu. _Continua-t-il en laissant glisser sa main sur la cuisse de l'enfant qui bondit sur ses pieds en reculant le plus loin possible.

Soudain un grondement sourd leur parvint aux oreilles et deux yeux noirs s'illuminèrent dans la nuit tombante. Les jeunes hommes trébuchèrent précipitamment en arrière alors qu'un museau aux babines retroussées et aux dents acérées se profilait dans l'ombre. Le bourdonnement s'intensifia, de plus en plus menaçant, et bientôt un énorme loup au pelage noir et aux pattes aussi grosses que des assiettes fit face aux adolescents à l'éducation douteuse.

Rose fixait avec émerveillement son sauveur pendant qu'il faisait fuir les quatre garçons.

La créature se tourna ensuite vers la jeune enfant et la regarda de haut en bas à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Puis satisfait de voir qu'elle était intacte, lentement, le loup se retira dans l'ombre. Rosalie resta un instant immobile avant de poursuivre la bête.

\- _Attends ! _S'écria-t-elle.

Le canidé s'arrêta sans pour autant lui faire face. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et Rose mourrait d'envie de s'approcher encore plus de lui. C'était un immense loup qui devait toiser dans un mètre trente au garrot, autant dire que la petite fille qui faisait la même taille se sentait minuscule à ses côtés, son pelage se confondait avec l'obscurité de la nuit et seuls ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre.

-_ Je… je te remercie… _Chuchota-t-elle.

L'animal se tourna enfin vers elle et inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation, ce qui étonnant fortement l'enfant.

_\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux m'accompagner au château s'il te plaît ? _Murmura-t-elle timidement en se triturant les mains.

La créature pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant apparemment au pour et au contre, puis après une minute ou deux, il se rapprocha de la fillette et lui emboîta le pas suivi d'une Rosalie souriante.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le perron, Rose le remercia de sa gentillesse avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall sous le regard bienveillant du loup qui une fois qu'elle eut disparu, fit demi-tour et retourna d'où il venait.

L'enfant retourna discrètement à son dortoir, ses pensées occupées par cette étrange rencontre qui ne cessait de passer en boucle dans son esprit. Qui était cet animal ? Pourquoi l'avait-il protégée ? Il paraissait comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, ce qui était particulièrement bizarre, certes les animaux étaient intelligents mais de là à agir comme la créature l'avait fait… Mais surtout, il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui, néanmoins Rose n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le lendemain, après sa journée de cours, Rosalie retourna à son endroit favori dans le parc, espérant de tout son cœur croiser son intrigant sauveur à fourrure.

Ce ne fut qu'au coucher de soleil que la jeune fille remarqua la forme de son compagnon nocturne. L'adolescente tourna alors la tête vers lui et ne put empêcher l'immense sourire qui étira ses lèvres. En observant l'animal, elle eut la nette impression qu'il attendait quelque chose. Sa permission pour avancer peut-être ? Ou voulait-il s'assurer que tout allait bien ? Ou alors elle était sur son chemin… Pourquoi un loup s'aventurerait-il hors de la forêt pour veiller sur elle ? C'était totalement absurde ! Et pourtant, elle ne put retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

\- _Tu… Tu peux avancer si tu le souhaites. _Lui dit-elle poliment.

Voilà qu'elle se mettait à être polie avec un loup, décidément plus rien ne tournait rond chez elle.

Cependant, l'animal, sans jamais quitter des yeux le visage de Rose, s'avança lentement et sans bruit, s'attendant à être rejeté d'un moment à l'autre, mais la petite fille n'en fit rien, elle continuait de le contempler avec… Etait-ce de la joie qu'il lisait dans son regard ? Non c'était impossible, personne n'était jamais heureux de le voir, c'est pour cela qu'il ne sortait que lorsqu'il faisait sombre pour vaquer à ses occupations sans être dérangé ou insulté ou encore attaqué. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et ne sachant pas quoi faire, resta planté là, debout, comme un pauvre idiot, trop effrayé de se faire envoyer en sur les roses et méfiant quant aux intentions de l'enfant.

Mais Rose le surprit une nouvelle fois, car décelant le malaise de de la créature, elle se rapprocha et s'installa confortablement dans l'herbe puis l'invita à se coucher près d'elle. Après un temps d'hésitation où le loup scruta le moindre geste et la moindre émotion de Rosalie, l'animal accepta la proposition et s'allongea à ses côtés, tendu à l'extrême, mais quand la jeune fille reprit son livre et sa lecture, il ne put s'empêcher de détendre ses muscles et de fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix cristalline de l'enfant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Miss Lily Rogue car un de ses chapitres de C'est ta chance m'a inspirée ! **

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures en compagnie de Rosalie Fletcher ! **

**Chapitre 7 : A Poudlard une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en ont besoin.**

Le mois d'octobre se déroula, les journées défilaient entre les cours et les soirs dans le parc à lire face au lac noir accompagnée d'un loup.

Puis le jour d'Halloween arriva. Le château était magnifiquement décoré avec d'énormes citrouilles et de fausses toiles d'araignées. Tout le monde semblait pressé d'assister au festin. Mais malheureusement cette journée fut un désastre pour Rosalie. Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson, une de ses camarades de chambre, furent tout bonnement odieux et les insultes fusaient à tout bout de champ.

\- _Bah alors Fletcher ! _S'exclama le garçon entre deux ricanements. _Ils sont où tes parents ? Ils t'ont abandonnée ? _

De nouveaux éclats de rire retournèrent l'estomac de la fillette qui garda tant bien que mal un visage impassible.

_\- En même temps, quand on la regarde, on comprend pourquoi. _Jubila Pansy en la regardant de haut en bas, dégoûtée. _Ils ne voulaient clairement pas d'une horreur comme toi. Non mais franchement, tu t'es vue ma pauvre fille ? _

Rosalie tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant sous les rires cruels des deux camarades, ne remarquant même pas que des larmes de honte et de chagrin dévalaient sur ses joues pâles. Elle trouva refuge aux toilettes des filles, ne sachant pas qu'une autre adolescente pleurait elle aussi après avoir essuyé des moqueries.

Lorsque Rose entra, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une Hermione Granger aux yeux, au nez et aux joues rougis par les larmes.

\- _Oh… je… je suis… d… désolée… _Renifla la Serpentard en voulant faire demi-tour.

\- _Attends ! _S'écria Granger, stoppant Rosalie dans ses pas._ Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? _

_\- Ce… C'est p… pas important… _Sanglota-t-elle.

_\- Si tu pleures je pense que c'est important._ Sourit timidement Hermione.

Rose considéra un instant la Gryffondor et prit une inspiration tremblante avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- _Les gens n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi… _Pleura-t-elle. _Ils disent que… que mes parents m'ont abandonnée parce que… parce que je suis une erreur de la nature… _

Hermione s'approcha doucement de sa camarade, ne voulant pas la brusquer et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

\- _Alors ces personnes sont idiotes, parce que tu n'es pas une erreur de la nature, loin de là._

Rose renifla encore une fois et remercia Granger avant de se détacher d'elle.

\- _Et toi alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? _

_\- Parce que Ronald s'est moqué de moi…_

_\- Ce crétin ? _

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Hermione et un mince sourit illumina son visage enfantin.

\- _N'écoute pas ce débile, c'est un… _

Les paroles de la jeune fille furent interrompues par un horrible grondement et une odeur pestilentielle s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- _UN TROLL ! _Hurla Quirell en entrant en trombe dans la Grande Salle pendant que tout le monde dînait. _Un troll dans les cachots ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir… _

Puis aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, le professeur de défenses contre les Forces du Mal s'évanouit au milieu des tables comme le lâche qu'il était.

Une panique générale saisit les élèves et tous se précipitèrent vers la porte de sortie en hurlant.

_\- SIIILEEENCE ! _S'exclama Dumbledore de sa voix magiquement amplifiée. _Du calme. Je demande aux préfets de bien vouloir ramener les élèves dans leur salle commune, quant aux professeurs, ils vont m'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots. _

Rogue profita de la confusion générale pour s'éclipser de la Grande Salle et prit la direction du troisième étage.

Aux toilettes, les filles firent face à un troll monstrueux qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- _Surtout pas de gestes brusques… _Chuchota Rose.

Soudain le monstre brandit sa massue qui s'écrasa sur les portes de cabines projetant les deux enfants au sol, et envoyant des éclats de bois un peu partout dans les airs, blessant au passage les élèves. Le troll abattit une nouvelle fois son arme à l'endroit où les deux filles se cachaient, manquant de peu de les tuer.

Harry et Ron firent miraculeusement irruption et prirent conscience de la gravité de la situation : Hermione et Rose étaient acculées contre un mur, le monstre à quelques centimètres d'elles.

\- _Il faut l'attirer vers nous. _Déclara Harry.

\- _HE CRETIN! _Hurla Ron.

Le troll se détourna des adolescentes pour porter son attention sur les garçons.

_\- Ouais toi ! _Continua le rouquin.

\- _Sa massue ! _Cria Rose.

\- _Harry ! Il faut lui faire lâcher sa massue ! _Ajouta Hermione.

\- _Faîtes quelque chose ! _

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- N'importe quoi ! _S'exclamèrent Hermione et Rose.

Ronald sortit alors sa baguette en déglutissant bruyamment, il n'était pas bon en sortilèges mais les filles avaient besoin de lui.

_\- On tourne et on abaisse ! _L'encouragea Granger.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa ! _Prononça-t-il clairement.

La massue du troll s'éleva dans les airs au-dessus de son affreuse tête et fut brusquement relâchée. Un grand **bang **retentit, celui-ci sonna d'ailleurs étrangement creux lorsque le morceau de bois heurta violemment le crâne de cet immondice, qui tituba un instant avant de s'effondrer sur le carrelage dans un nuage de poussière, inerte. Les quatre enfants purent enfin pousser un grand soupire de soulagement.

\- _Est-ce qu'il est mort ? _Demanda Hermione.

\- _Non je ne pense pas, il doit être juste assommé. _Répondit Rose.

Des bruits de pas sonores dans le couloir les firent se tourner vers la porte. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall déboula dans la pièce, suivie de près par Rogue qui paraissait boiter légèrement et Quirell qui fermait la marche. Le professeur de défenses contre les Forces du Mal jeta un coup d'œil au troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit sur le siège des toilettes encore intact, une main sur le cœur. Rogue se pencha sur le troll, tandis que McGonagall regardait les élèves devant elle d'un air furieux, ses lèvres étaient livides et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

\- _Et bien expliquez-vous ! _Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'accoutumée. _Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer ! _

_\- Je… euh…_

_\- Nous…_

_\- On a…_

_\- C'est ma faute professeur… _Déclara Hermione.

Les professeurs se tournèrent vers elle, l'air ahuri, alors que Ron, Harry et Rose haussaient les sourcils en la dévisageant.

_\- Ils étaient venus me chercher. Lorsque j'ai appris pour le troll, j'ai voulu partir à sa recherche. Si Harry, Ron et Rose n'étaient pas venus me chercher, alors je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. _

Rogue observa les quatre adolescents puis ses yeux détaillèrent l'était dans lequel se trouvait Hermione puis Rose, ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant que son élève gardait obstinément le regard rivé sur le sol.

_\- Votre comportement me déçoit beaucoup Miss Granger. _Déclara sèchement McGonagall. _Si vous n'êtes pas blessés vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir. Mlle Fletcher, vous irez à l'infirmerie. Votre bras et votre tempe saignent. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour votre bêtise Miss Granger et j'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor et Serpentard pour votre chance insolente. Maintenant filez. _

Les élèves sortirent rapidement, Rose pensa qu'elle pouvait échapper à l'infirmerie, mais c'était sans compter sur le professeur Rogue.

\- _Mlle Fletcher._

Rosalie s'arrêta net en plein milieu du couloir et se tourna vers son directeur de maison.

_\- Veuillez me suivre. _

La petite fille soupira vaincue et suivit son professeur, s'attendant à ce qu'il la conduise à l'infirmerie mais au grand étonnement de l'enfant, ils descendirent jusqu'aux cachots. Rogue ouvrit la porte de son bureau et invita son élève à entrer d'un signe de tête.

_\- Asseyez-vous. _Ordonna-t-il sans trop d'animosité.

Rose alla s'asseoir en face du pupitre de son professeur qui fouillait dans une de ses armoires. Lorsqu'il revint près d'elle, il posa deux fioles sur le comptoir en bois.

\- _Que faisiez-vous vraiment là-bas ? Et ne me dîtes pas que vous cherchiez Miss Granger car votre camarade ment très mal. _Somma-t-il.

Rosalie tortillait ses mains meurtries et fixait ses chaussures, trop honteuse de devoir révéler qu'elle était allée aux toilettes pour pleurer comme un bébé parce que des gens se moquaient d'elle et de ses origines.

Une main se posa sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de les abîmer plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle constata que le professeur Rogue s'était accroupi à côté de sa chaise et que cette grande main était la sienne.

\- _Mlle Fletcher ? _

La voix douce et dénuée d'hostilité de son enseignant fit sursauter la jeune fille, et ce qu'elle découvrit dans le regard sombre de Rogue lui procura une étrange sensation, elle se sentait en sécurité, comme lorsqu'un père enveloppait son enfant de ses grands bras puissants.

\- _Je pleurais Monsieur… _Souffla-t-elle comme hypnotisée.

\- _Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Rose prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

\- _Parce que tout le monde me dit des choses horribles…_

_\- Quelles genres de choses? _Pressa-t-il doucement.

\- _Ils disent… ils disent que je suis une erreur de la nature et que c'est pour ça que mes… mes parents m'ont abandonnée… _Confessa-t-elle tristement.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas une erreur de la nature, Mlle Fletcher, et vos parents ne vous ont pas abandonnée. Ne croyez pas tout ce que vos camarades disent, vous êtes plus intelligente que cela, ne laissez pas les remarques des autres vous atteindre. _Dit fermement le professeur.

Rose hocha lentement la tête en remerciant son directeur de maison.

-_Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Mlle Fletcher. Maintenant, puis-je soigner vos blessures ? Ou dois-je vous amener à Mme Pomfresh ? _Questionna Rogue.

\- _Ca ne sera pas nécessaire Monsieur, ce n'est pas grand-chose. _Eluda la fillette d'une petite voix en détournant les yeux.

Le professeur n'écouta évidemment pas les dires de l'enfant et prit une des mains de Rose dans les siennes pour y appliquer de l'essence du Murlap puis du Dictame avant de faire de même chose avec l'autre.

\- _Depuis combien de temps votre directeur vous bat-il ? _Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Les yeux de la Serpentard s'écarquillèrent sous le choc tandis que sa bouche s'actionnait sans qu'aucun son ne réussisse à en sortir.

\- _Je… je ne… _Commença-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé sa voix.

\- _Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne savez pas de quoi je veux parler, Mlle Fletcher. _La coupa-t-il brusquement. _Je sais reconnaître un enfant battu quand j'en vois un. _

La petite fille resta silencieusement un instant, partagée entre la peur que le professeur se moque d'elle pour être aussi faible, et l'espoir qu'enfin quelqu'un se soucie d'elle et de son bien-être.

\- _Je ne me souviens plus Monsieur…_ Confia-t-elle d'un ton brisé.

Rogue leva les yeux vers l'enfant, et constata que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, serrant douloureusement le cœur habituellement froid du maître des potions.

\- _Cela remonte à bien trop longtemps Monsieur. _Continua-t-elle.

\- _Me permettriez-vous de jeter un œil à vos blessures pour que je puisse savoir si je peux les soigner ou non ? _

_\- Je…_

_\- Ou préfériez-vous que je ne soigne que vos plaies causées par le troll ? _Ajouta-t-il. _Mais sachez qu'en aucun cas je ne vous jugerais, Mlle Fletcher. _

_\- C'est promis ? _Interrogea-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux brillants de larmes dans ceux de son professeur de potions.

\- _Je vous le promets, Mlle Fletcher. _

_\- Alors j'accepte Monsieur. _Dit-elle avec un hochement de tête déterminé.

\- _Bien, commençons par votre visage, voulez-vous ? _

Rosalie acquiesça et observa Rogue imbiber un morceau de tissus d'essence de Murlap avant de l'appliquer sur sa blessure à sa tempe droite, puis il fit la même chose avec le Dictame.

\- _Voilà qui est mieux. _Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. _Pourrai-je voir vos bras ? _

La petite opina à nouveau et remonta les manches de sa robe. Des éclats de bois et de marbre s'étaient fichés dans les coupures de l'enfant. Le maître des cachots les retira précautionneusement puis désinfecta les blessures avant d'appliquer le baume cicatrisant. Enfin il leva les yeux vers son élève et chercha son regard.

_\- Souhaitez-vous toujours que j'examine vos anciennes blessures ? _S'enquit-il.

\- _Oui…_

_\- Bien, retirez votre robe s'il vous plaît, Mlle Fletcher. _Dit-il doucement.

Rose s'exécuta lentement, encore incertaine quant à la réaction du professeur face aux cicatrices dues aux coups de ceinture du directeur Marshall.

Le torse de la fillette était intact, cependant son dos était marbré de coupures plus ou moins grandes, certaines plus récentes que d'autres qui étaient cicatrisées depuis un moment. Rogue contempla en silence les dégâts causés par cet immonde moldu, se jurant de s'occuper de cet ivrogne le plus rapidement possible. Si son visage demeurait impassible pour ne pas alarmer sa jeune Serpentard, ses poings, eux, étaient si crispés que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

_\- Pourquoi vous bat-il ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment posée.

_\- Parce que je suis un monstre. _Murmura-t-elle.

Une bouffée de colère envahit la poitrine du professeur mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas un monstre Mlle Fletcher, et je ne veux plus entendre dire ce genre de choses à votre égard, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? _

_\- Oui Monsieur… Excusez-moi Monsieur…_

_\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Mlle Fletcher… _Soupira-t-il. _Bien je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire disparaître vos cicatrices. _

Il étala de l'essence de Dictame sur les boursoufflures puis passa sa baguette sur les marques en marmonnant des incantations. Plusieurs plaies disparurent et Severus recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la plupart s'effacent.

\- _Bien, je pense que cela devrait faire l'affaire, Mlle Fletcher. _

_\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur. _

_\- Vous pouvez remettre votre robe. Avez-vous mangé quelque chose ce soir ? _

_\- Non Monsieur mais je n'ai pas faim. _

Malheureusement son estomac clama le contraire en laissant échapper un bruyant gargouillement qui fit rougir Rose.

\- _Missy !_

Une petite créature aux oreilles de chauve-souris et aux yeux aussi grands que des balles de tennis apparut dans un **pop** sonore.

_\- Que peut faire Missy pour vous, Monsieur Severus ? _Couina l'elfe de maison.

\- _Pourrais-tu apporter des sandwichs s'il te plaît ? _

_\- Tout de suite Monsieur Severus ! _

Missy s'inclina et disparut sous les yeux ébaubis de Rosalie.

\- _Monsieur, qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_\- Un elfe de maison Mlle Fletcher. _

Celui-ci réapparut dans un nouveau **pop **et déposa une assiette pleine de sandwichs sur le bureau et s'en alla.

\- _Allez-y servez-vous, Mlle Fletcher. _

_\- Merci Monsieur. _

Prenant un sandwich, la jeune fille le dévora rapidement puis en prit un deuxième sous le regard amusé de son professeur. Rose leva les yeux vers lui et ses joues prirent aussitôt une jolie teinte rosée.

\- _Je vous en prie Mlle Fletcher, vous pouvez manger autant que vous le souhaitez. _

_\- Je… euh… merci beaucoup Monsieur. _

_\- Passons un accord tous les deux, voulez-vous ? Si vous avez des problèmes avec vos camarades ou un quel qu'autre soucis, ne restez pas toute seule, venez me voir et je ferai ce que je peux pour vous aider. _Affirma-t-il.

\- _M… M'aider ? P…. Pourquoi ? _Bafouilla-t-elle.

La question sembla surprendre le professeur Rogue qui resta coi à la fixer sans savoir quoi répondre. N'avait-elle donc jamais reçu d'aide de toute sa vie ? Une nouvelle vague de colère déferla dans le cœur de Rogue. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla s'agenouiller face à Rosalie qui plongea ses prunelles confuses dans les siennes.

\- _Parce que je veux tout simplement vous aider Mlle Fletcher. _

_\- Mais pourquoi ? _Insista-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- _Parce que vous êtes mon élève, que vous souffrez et que je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser continuer ainsi. Vous n'avez pas à subir tout cela. Vous êtes une enfant, Mlle Fletcher et les enfants n'ont pas à vivre de pareilles horreurs. Acceptez-vous que je vous aide ? _

_\- Je… je ne veux pas devenir un fardeau pour vous…_

_\- Vous n'êtes pas un fardeau Mlle Fletcher et vous ne le serez jamais. _

_\- Je… je vous remercie Monsieur… _Souffla-t-elle en se retenant de lui sauter au cou.

\- _Ah et autre chose._

_\- Oui Monsieur ? _

_\- Cessez de me remercier. _Commanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement que Rose ne lui connaissait pas.

\- _Bien Monsieur. _Sourit-elle.

-_ Avez-vous terminé de manger ? _

_\- Oui professeur, je vous…euh… pardon… _Gloussa-t-elle en rougissant.

\- _Aller, venez, je vous ramène à votre dortoir. _Annonça-t-il en se relevant.

Rose suivit son professeur jusqu'à la salle commune et donna le mot de passe.

\- _Bonne nuit Mlle Fletcher._

_\- Bonne nuit Monsieur._

Rosalie fila directement dans son dortoir, et après une courte halte par la salle de bain elle alla directement s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures, le cœur plus léger. Elle referma ses rideaux tout en repensant à sa conversation avec le professeur Rogue. Il souhaitait l'aider ! Personne n'avait jamais voulu l'aider dans sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un poids quitta ses épaules et l'adolescente s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, cela me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes ! **

**Chapitre 8 : Quidditch, Désolation et Réconfort. **

Le lendemain matin, tout le château était en effervescence. Un match de Quidditch opposait les deux maisons rivales : Serpentard et Gryffondor. Les élèves et joueurs se lançaient des piques plus ou moins cinglantes. La tension entre les deux équipes était palpable.

Rose alla s'asseoir à sa table et commença à se servir quand quelqu'un la bouscula brutalement.

\- _Par les jupons de Merlin ! Regarde ce que tu fais ce que tu fais sale monstre ! _S'écria Pansy Parkinson.

Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur se trouvait juste derrière elle et avait tout entendu.

\- _Je vous conseille vivement de vous excuser Miss Parkinson, si vous ne voulez pas finir en retenue. _Dit-il de sa voix basse et menaçante qui fit sursauter la petite peste.

\- _Mais Monsieur ! _S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- _Retenue, lundi 18h, dans mon bureau Parkinson ! _Gronda-t-il en la toisant de toute sa hauteur. _Et maintenant circulez ! Vous bloquez le passage ! _

Les joues de Parkinson prirent une furieuse teinte rouge et après un regard noir lancé à Rose, elle quitta d'un pas rageur la Grande Salle. Rosalie qui avait plongé son nez dans son bol de céréales, honteuse de ne pas pouvoir se défendre toute seule, chuchota un léger « Merci Monsieur » avant de vouloir s'enfuir. Mais le bras du professeur l'en empêcha.

\- _Mangez, Mlle Fletcher. _Lui dit-il doucement à l'oreille en l'encourageant discrètement à retourner s'asseoir.

Lucie la rejoignit, lui offrant un immense sourire et Rose fut reconnaissante envers Rogue pour l'avoir obligée à rester. Elle tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs où il était allé s'installer et le gratifia d'un petit sourire auquel il répondit en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- _Où étais-tu hier soir ? _Demanda Lucie.

\- _Oh… euh… je… je ne me sentais pas très bien… _Mentit à moitié Rose.

\- _Ils t'ont encore insultée pas vrai ? _Chuchota-t-elle tristement.

\- _Oui…_

_\- Ils sont vraiment stupides ma parole… _Grogna son amie. _Bon trêve de plaisanteries ! Nous avons une équipe à encourager ! _S'exclama-t-elle en espérant remonter le moral de Rosalie.

\- _Oui c'est vrai ! En route ! _

Les deux filles se levèrent et se précipitèrent jusqu'au stade où elles trouvèrent deux places avec une belle vue sur le terrain.

\- _Tu vas voir, c'est assez impressionnant ! Et violent aussi ! _Lui glissa Lucie alors que Rose s'impatientait et que les gradins se remplissaient peu à peu.

Les joueurs entrèrent en même temps que l'arbitre qui n'était personne d'autre que Mme Bibine.

\- _Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fairplay. _Les prévint-elle en regardant chaque joueur dans le blanc des yeux mais surtout Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard était connu pour être un mauvais joueur. _En position sur vos balais s'il vous plaît. _

Tous enfourchèrent leur balai et au coup de sifflet ils s'envolèrent dans les airs.

\- _Angelina Jonhson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare du souaffle. _Déclara le commentateur. _Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur en plus d'être plutôt jolie. _

_\- JORDAN ! _

_\- Excusez-moi professeur. _

Le commentaire du match était assuré par Lee Jordan, un des amis des jumeaux Weasley et le professeur McGonagall le surveillait de près.

\- _GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! _Hurla Jordan.

_\- _ _Oh non c'est pas vrai… _Soupira Rose.

\- _On va remonter. _Assura Lucie.

Soudain les Serpentard crièrent des mots d'encouragement à Terence Higgs leur attrapeur qui volait derrière la petite balle jaune, tandis qu'Adrian Pucey leur poursuiveur, souaffle en main, se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers les buts adverses. Un grondement monta des gradins des Gryffondor lorsque Flint percuta Harry pour le dévier de sa trajectoire.

_\- FAUTE ! _S'écria Jordan.

Marcus fut rappelé à l'ordre par Mme Bibine et le vif d'or profita de la confusion pour s'échapper.

_\- Donc après cette scandaleuse tricherie… _Commença Lee.

\- _JORDAN ! _

_\- Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante…_

_\- Jordan, je vous préviens ! _

_\- D'accord, d'accord, le match reprend. _

Les deux Serpentard ne purent s'empêcher de rire face aux commentaires de Jordan qui grommelait dans sa barbe.

Le match reprit mais un problème survint. Le balai de Harry s'agitait dans tous les sens et tentait par tous les moyens de le faire tomber. Son Nimbus 2000 ne lui répondait plus et essayait toujours de la désarçonner. Il refusait de tourner et zigzaguait à sa guise en multipliant les embardés.

\- _Quand on sait pas voler. _Entendit Rose.

\- _Pourvu qu'il tombe. _

_\- Bande de crétins sans cervelle. _Marmonna Rose.

Un incendie dans la loge des professeurs sembla mettre fin au calvaire de Harry dont le balai fut à nouveau docile. Rose plissa les yeux et se demanda ce qui aurait bien pu causer ce phénomène.

Le match fut gagné par Gryffondor lorsque Potter manqua d'avaler le vif d'or et les Serpentard rentrèrent au château déçus et en colère.

Rosalie rejoignit Hermione pour pouvoir féliciter et prendre des nouvelles de Harry. Celui-ci les rattrapa quelques instants plus tard et dévisagea la jeune fille, tout comme Ron.

_\- Euh… félicitations Harry… _Dit-elle maladroitement.

\- _Merci. _Grommela-t-il.

_\- Oh pour l'amour du Ciel, les garçons ! _S'exclama Hermione. _Rose est notre amie ! Vous pourriez peut-être vous montrer plus aimables ! _

_\- Première nouvelle. _Contra Ron.

La Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui, blessée par sa remarque. Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour le réprimander, la fillette lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

_\- Excuse-moi de m'être trompée Ronald, cela n'arrivera plus. _

Sur ces dernières paroles, Rose tourna les talons et retourna dans le parc la tête haute tandis qu'Hermione ne cessait de l'appeler.

Elle alla s'asseoir à l'abri des regards face au lac et fixa l'horizon d'un œil morose. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se faire des amis ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour que tout le monde la déteste autant ?

La nuit tomba bientôt et Rose fut rejointe par son compagnon à fourrure qui claudiquait légèrement. Il l'observa un instant avant de s'asseoir face à elle, la tête penchée sur le côté dans une question silencieuse. La petite fille secoua sa chevelure blonde, refusant de s'épandre sur ses problèmes. Mais l'animal ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et posa sa grosse patte sur la jambe de l'enfant, l'incitant à parler.

\- _Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…_ Chuchota-t-elle.

Le loup souffla d'un air agacé par le nez et retira sa patte.

\- _Est-ce que tu m'abandonneras toi aussi ? _Murmura-t-elle.

Le regard de son compagnon s'embua d'une soudaine confusion et d'une panique sourde. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite agitant ses grandes oreilles pointues. Rose s'approcha de lui, lui attrapa doucement le museau et plongea ses yeux bleu-gris dans ceux de son ami.

\- _Je te crois. _Lui dit-elle dans un souffle. _Je ne te laisserai pas non plus, je te le promets. _

Puis elle le lâcha pour retourner s'asseoir contre l'arbre et reprit sa lecture alors que le loup venait se blottir contre elle. Posant sa tête poilue sur les cuisses de l'adolescente, il ferma les paupières en écoutant la douce voix de l'enfant qui le berça.

Le temps s'égraina lentement jusqu'à ce que Rose ne repose son livre dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle contempla son ami qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés s'interrogeant sur les raisons pour lesquels cette créature s'était attachée à elle. Elle remarqua alors que le bout de son oreille gauche était arraché mais avait depuis longtemps guéri, elle la frôla du bout des doigts avant de caresser le museau de l'animal qui ouvrit un œil.

\- _Il faut que je rentre. _Confia Rose. _Il ne faudrait pas que je me fasse prendre hors de mon dortoir. _

Son compagnon acquiesça et s'étira en baillant sous le regard attendri de la petite fille.

\- _Bonne nuit. _Dit-elle en déposant un baiser entre ses deux oreilles.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le château sans avoir remarqué que son ami la suivait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Grazie all'ospite per il tuo commento. ****Severus è molto protettivo nei suoi confronti. Non posso rispondere a questa domanda, dobbiamo lasciare la suspense****. Scusa se commetto errori, non parlo italiano. **

**Chapitre 9 : L'importance des amis. **

Le lendemain, Rose surprit une conversation entre les membres du trio de Gryffondor.

\- _Je vous dis que c'est lui qui a fait entrer le troll et qui a essayé de me faire chuter de mon balai. _Disait Harry.

_\- Pourquoi le professeur Rogue ferait une chose pareille ? _Demanda Hermione.

_\- Mais enfin c'est évident ! _Répliqua Ron.

\- _Rogue est un professeur Ronald ! _S'agaça la jeune fille.

\- _Oui et ? Il veut tuer Harry ! _

Quoi ?! Comment osait-il accuser son directeur de maison d'un tel crime ?!

\- _C'est ridicule. _Statua Hermione.

\- _Mais enfin ouvre les yeux ! Ce type fait flipper ! _

_\- Il a raison. _Ajouta Harry.

Rose décréta qu'elle en avait assez entendu et s'en alla, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller après avoir été témoin de telles accusations. Après quelques minutes d'errance, elle se retrouva dans le parc face au lac sous un ciel gris. Ce dimanche matin était bel et bien gâché. Merci Ronald. Rosalie s'assit et regarda la surface de l'eau troublée par quelques vaguelettes causées par le calamar géant qui tentait d'attraper des cailloux lorsque les élèves faisaient des ricochets. Un sourire pointa sur le visage de la jeune fille face à ce spectacle et elle sortit un petit cahier à spirales de son sac pour immortaliser cette scène.

\- _Tu as l'air contrarié. _Remarqua sa camarade lorsque Rose la rejoignit pour le repas du midi.

\- _Dis merci à Harry Potter et son crétin d'ami. _Répondit Rose en coupant rageusement une innocente pomme de terre rôtie.

\- _Ils t'ont insultée ?! _S'offusqua Lucie.

\- _Non rassure-toi, ils sont juste débiles… _Eluda-t-elle.

\- _Ca c'est bien vrai ! _S'amusa son amie.

Avalant sa bouchée elle tourna un regard interrogatif vers la blonde.

\- _Au fait je voulais te demander, où passes-tu toutes tes soirées ?! Je ne te vois jamais dans la salle commune ! Ne me dis pas que tu découches ? _Rit Lucie.

Rose explosa de rire et manqua de recracher son verre d'eau.

\- _Non je te rassure, je ne découche pas ! _Répondit-elle une fois calmée. _Je passe mes soirées près du lac noir, j'aime beaucoup être là-bas, et c'est vraiment magnifique quand le soleil se couche._

Les deux filles continuèrent à rire et à discuter pendant le reste du déjeuner, puis elles allèrent dans le parc et se baladèrent avant de s'asseoir près de l'arbre préféré de Rose. La journée passa tranquillement ponctuée de lectures et de dessins, de rires et de silences confortables.

Au dîner, les adolescentes rentrèrent et firent un arrêt par leur dortoir avant d'aller manger. Lucie partit ensuite vers la salle commune et Rosalie retourna dehors. Son ami à quatre pattes était déjà couché près de leur arbre. Cette image apporta du baume au cœur à la jeune fille et elle le rejoignit rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. L'animal leva la tête et dressa les oreilles en l'apercevant.

\- _Hey ! _Dit-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant près de lui.

Le loup se blottit instantanément contre elle et posa son museau sur sa cuisse avant de refermer les yeux.

\- _J'ai entendu des choses stupides aujourd'hui. _Soupira Rose.

Rosalie avait la soudaine envie de parler de ce qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle savait que l'animal l'écouterait et ne jugerait pas ses paroles et son opinion. Son compagnon se redressa et la dévisagea d'un air intrigué. La fillette soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lancer.

\- _Des gens pensent qu'un professeur essaie de tuer un élève. C'est la chose la plus bête que je n'ai jamais entendu. Alors oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien, les êtres humains peuvent cacher leur vraie nature. Mais pas lui. Je lui fais confiance. C'est le seul à vouloir m'aider et jamais il n'essaierait de tuer un élève, j'en suis certaine. _

Le loup continuait de l'observer et Rose décela une lueur de compréhension dans les prunelles noires de l'animal.

\- _Les gens sont idiots. _

Son ami hocha la tête faisant glousser l'enfant.

\- _Enfin bref, tu ne penses pas que je devrais te trouver un nom ? _ Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le loup cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, visiblement surpris par cette question, malheureusement la jeune fille prit ça pour un rejet.

\- _Oublie ce que j'ai dit… _Dit-elle en détournant le regard. _C'était stupide de ma part. _

Elle reçut alors un coup de truffe dans la joue et Rosalie tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui pour faire face à des yeux suppliants.

\- _Tu veux bien que je te trouve un nom ? _Chuchota-t-elle.

Un nouvel hochement de tête fut la réponse du loup. Rose s'assit donc en face de lui en tailleur et tapota son menton de son index, réfléchissant au nom parfait.

\- _Hum… que dirais-tu de Ulv ? Ça veut dire Loup en danois. _Dit-elle.

L'animal en question leva les oreilles dans une expression de grande réflexion presque comique.

\- _Wuruki ? C'est du maori ou encore Pango ça veut dire noir. Ou non attends ! Alstir ! Ça ne veut rien dire mais c'est joli. _

Ce dernier nom sembla être accepté par le loup qui posa sa patte sur la main de la petite fille.

\- _Alstir ? _S'enquit-elle.

Son compagnon acquiesça et remua joyeusement la queue.

\- _Alors ça sera Alstir. _Affirma Rose en souriant.

Les jours passèrent, un nouveau match de Quidditch avait eu lieu arbitré, au grand damne des Gryffondor, par nul autre que Severus Rogue. Rosalie surprenait toujours des conversations entre le trio sur les actions particulièrement suspectes du professeur de potions. Depuis le premier match, la petite fille n'avait plus adressé la parole à ses trois camarades. Pansy et ses amis s'amusaient toujours à l'insulter mais grâce à Lucie, à Alstir et à son directeur de maison, cela ne l'atteignait plus vraiment.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et le château se vida peu à peu, si bien qu'il ne resta plus qu'une poignée d'élèves à Poudlard. La neige avait déjà depuis quelques jours prit possession du parc, enveloppant l'horizon d'une épaisse couche blanche. La Grande Salle avait été décorée avec un immense sapin richement orné de boules et guirlandes, et de petits flocons tombaient du plafond magique.

Tous les Serpentard étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes, Rose pouvait alors profiter tranquillement d'un bon livre au coin du feu dans la silencieuse salle commune. Alstir lui manquait énormément, car depuis que la neige avait recouvert le parc, elle n'était pas sortie. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Et si son ami l'attendait chaque soir à côté de l'arbre ? L'image de son compagnon patientant seul dans le froid avant de faire tristement demi-tour lui vint à l'esprit, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Ni une ni deux, elle attrapa son manteau et se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Elle manqua alors de trébucher sur une chose poilue qui dormait devant le panneau en bois.

\- _Alstir ?! _

Le loup leva la tête et dressa les oreilles, les yeux pétillants de joie.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! _S'écria-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui. _Et si quelqu'un te voyait ?_

L'animal la regarda, l'éclat de malice disparaissait à vue d'œil de ses prunelles et ses oreilles se baissèrent d'un air affligé. Peut-être que cette petite fille ne voulait finalement plus de lui. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il n'apportait que mort et destruction autour de lui. Et puis qui voudrait bien de lui ? Il avait été stupide de croire que quelqu'un accepterait d'être son ami.

La fillette parut remarquer le brusque changement d'humeur d'Alstir car elle lui attrapa délicatement le museau et l'obligea à lever la tête vers elle.

\- _Je ne veux pas qu'ils te chassent du château. Tu es un de mes seuls amis et je ne veux pas te perdre, Alstir. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si quelque chose t'arrivait à cause de moi. Est-ce que tu comprends ? _Dit-elle doucement.

Les oreilles du loup se relevèrent incertaines, et soudain Rose comprit le cheminement des pensées d'Alstir.

\- _Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que je ne voulais plus de toi ? _

Trop honteux, l'animal détourna le regard.

\- _Oh Alstir… je ne t'abandonnerai jamais je te l'ai promis. _

Non loin de là, au détour d'un couloir, le professeur McGonagall observait cet échange un sourire maternel étirant ses fines lèvres. Connaissant l'identité de l'animal, le cœur de la vielle femme s'emplit de bonheur. Elle regarda Alstir entrer dans la salle commune à la suite de Mlle Fletcher et se retira pour la nuit, heureuse que ses deux personnes se soient trouvées.

Les comparses passèrent la soirée blottis au coin du feu. Rosalie avait repris la lecture de son livre sur les potions et lisait à voix haute alors qu'Alstir, recroquevillé à ses pieds, l'écoutait en fixant les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Au bout d'un moment il finit même par s'endormir.

Au bout de deux agréables heures, Rose bailla et cessa de lire. Se penchant vers le loup, elle se mit à lui gratouiller les oreilles pour le réveiller. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir l'œil au bout de quelques secondes.

\- _Il faut que j'aille me coucher. _Chuchota-t-elle. _Est-ce que tu veux rester là pour la nuit ou veux-tu retourner dehors ?_

L'animal tourna son regard vers la porte puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Rose, il semblait hésitant à la laisser toute seule dans le dortoir vide. La petite fille attendit patiemment sa réponse et lorsqu'il reposa la tête sur ses pattes de devant, l'adolescente comprit le message. Après lui avoir caressé une dernière fois le museau, elle monta se coucher se sentant parfaitement en sécurité avec son compagnon qui dormait dans la pièce à côté.


	10. Chapter 10

**Comme je ne peux pour l'instant pas répondre aux commentaires individuellement à cause d'un bug du site, je vais le faire ici. **

**Pour Loulou7 : Tout d'abord merci pour ton review, je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise et oui je vais la continuer ! Je ne peux pas affirmer ou infirmer l'identité du loup car ce serait spoiler tout le monde et normalement l'identité est suggérée dans ce chapitre ci. ) Oui je suis convaincue que McGonagall et Rogue s'apprécient c'est pour cela que dans mon histoire leur relation est un peu comme une mère et son fils, et empreinte d'un profond respect. Elle saura aussi agir lorsque Rose en aura besoin. **

**Pour Jemennuie : Merci de suivre et commenter mon histoire ! Rose a 11 ans je l'avais écrit dans le second chapitre il me semble mais elle est petite et parait avoir 8 ou 9 ans. Elle n'a pas encore d'avis sur Harry parce qu'elle ne le connaît pas mais elle pense que Ronald est bête comme ses pieds. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Potter est célèbre et elle s'en moque un peu, elle découvre la magie et c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse. Elle n'a pas d'amis pour le moment mais elle en aura bientôt, elle a dû mal à s'intégrer ce qu'on peut comprendre lorsque l'on sait d'où elle vient. **

**Chapitre 10 : Premiers cadeaux.**

Le jour de Noël arriva enfin. Un festin avait été planifié le soir-même pour toutes les personnes résidant encore au château.

Rose se rendit dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine d'âmes. Professeurs et élèves s'installèrent autour de la même table. La petite se retrouva entre Rogue et une élève de Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui devait être en première ou deuxième année. Le professeur Dumbledore s'assit joyeusement aux côtés du maître des potions qui soupira agacé, Minerva, en face de lui, lui lança un regard moqueur auquel il aurait bien voulu répondre d'un tirage de langue mais cela était peu digne de lui.

Tout le monde discutait gaiement à l'exception de Rose qui fixait son assiette, et Rogue qui était obligé de répondre aux questions du directeur. McGonagall remarqua l'air absent de Mlle Fletcher et maudit Albus de ne pas laisser son collègue discuter avec son élève.

A la fin du repas, l'enfant fila rapidement et se réfugia dans le calme de son dortoir. Personne n'avait fait attention à elle, ni même adressé la parole une seule fois dans la soirée. Même son directeur de maison ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard. Elle avait eu l'affreuse impression de faire partie du décor. Des larmes de frustration et de colère roulèrent sur ses joues, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éclater en sanglots, quelque chose de froid et humide lui toucha la main.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et se retourna pour faire face au regard inquiet d'Alstir. Rose renifla en essuyant rageusement d'un revers de manche les traces de sa faiblesse et se détourna de son compagnon pour directement monter se coucher. Le loup la suivit mais la porte du dortoir lui claqua au nez et il laissa échapper un jappement de surprise.

Il entendit la fillette sangloter de l'autre côté du panneau en bois et il essaya de la rejoindre en poussant la porte mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Gémissant, il se coucha devant l'entrée de la chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à cette enfant durant tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble mais il ne pouvait pas se révéler, pas encore, c'était trop tôt pour lui et pour elle. Il avait terriblement qu'elle ne finisse par le rejeter si elle apprenait sa véritable identité, et il refusait de perdre leur précieuse amitié. Mais plus le temps défilait et plus il se demandait si il avait le bon choix. Cette petite fille méritait d'être aimée et heureuse. Mais serait-il à la hauteur ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait jamais su aimer correctement, il n'était pas fait pour cela. Comment pouvait-on aimer et être aimé en retour lorsqu'on était quelqu'un comme lui ? Aucun autre être humain ne l'avait jamais montré le moindre amour jusqu'à présent. Et maintenant cette enfant pleurait à cause de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'approcher.

Alors qu'il se levait pour partir, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit tout doucement et la voix chevrotante de Rosalie lui arriva aux oreilles.

\- _Je suis désolée Alstir. _Chuchota-t-elle. _Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je n'aurai pas dû agir de cette façon. Tu as dû te faire un sang d'encre. J'ai passé une soirée épouvantable. Tout le monde m'a ignoré, même le professeur Rogue… j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas y aller. Et moi qui pensais que quelqu'un était vraiment prêt à m'aider… Dire que je l'ai cru… Quelle idiote je fais. _

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que Rose baissait la tête, honteuse d'avoir cru en cet homme. Comment pouvait-elle encore se faire avoir ?

Une tête poilue s'enfouie dans son ventre tandis qu'elle réprimait un sanglot. Il fallait qu'il règle le problème et vite.

Après avoir parlé de ce qui la tracassait à son fidèle compagnon, Rose alla se coucher et s'endormit instantanément, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré.

Le lendemain matin, elle découvrit son ami roulé en boule au pied du lit. Souriant tendrement, elle le contempla dormir paisiblement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua deux paquets cadeaux posés sur sa table de chevet. Quelqu'un lui avait offert ça ? Qui pouvait bien faire une chose pareille ? Jamais personne ne lui avait donné de cadeaux !

Alstir ouvrit un œil et observa l'enfant prendre délicatement les paquets. Son visage était un mélange de surprise, de méfiance et de joie. Elle ouvrit avec précaution un premier cadeau et découvrit un magnifique carnet à dessin en cuir de dragon, orné de sombrals vadrouillant joyeusement sur la couverture. Les prunelles de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle feuilleta l'ouvrage, émerveillée par les animations de certaines pages où différentes créatures y étaient animées. Elle trouva une annotation sur la première page :

**Je vous souhaite un agréable et joyeux Noël, Mlle Fletcher, puisse ce livre vous apporter de la joie et du réconfort. **

Bien que le mot ne fût pas signé, Rose reconnut l'écriture de Severus Rogue. La petite fille fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui offrait-il un cadeau alors que la veille au soir il l'avait magnifiquement ignorée ?

Alstir scrutait les réactions de l'enfant, anxieux qu'elle ne rejette cette marque d'attention de son professeur. Finalement, Rose sourit et posa le livre sur son lit avant de déballer son deuxième présent, beaucoup plus petit. Un coffret joliment sculpté refermait en son sein un gallion enchanté ainsi qu'une brève note :

**En cas de problèmes. **

C'était la même calligraphie. Le professeur Rogue venait de lui offrir deux cadeaux. La question était pourquoi. Pourquoi l'avait-il ignorée la veille et offert ceci aujourd'hui ?

Rose soupira, ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle était en colère contre son directeur de maison pour la soirée de Noël mais en même temps heureuse qu'il ait pensé à elle. Elle attrapa un bout de parchemin vierge et y griffonna un message de remerciements.

\- _Alstir. _

Le loup sauta sur ses pattes et avança vers elle.

\- _Pourrais-tu déposer ça discrètement dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, s'il te plaît ? _Dit-elle en accrochant le parchemin à son oreille.

Alstir hocha la tête et attendit que l'enfant aille lui ouvrir la porte de la salle commune avant de filer sans bruit dans les couloirs. Rosalie le regarda s'éloigner, son esprit était toujours préoccupé par l'étrange comportement de son maître des potions.

Le reste des vacances se déroula tranquillement, entrecoupé de lectures, de devoirs et de sorties dans le parc accompagnée de son ami. Rose profitait de chaque instant, s'émerveillant des simples petites choses de la vie quotidienne. Mais le jour de la rentrée arriva un peu trop vite. Elle retrouva tout de même avec une immense joie Lucie, qui d'après les marques de bronzage sur son visage, était allée au ski. Les deux adolescentes se racontèrent leurs péripéties pendant le repas et partirent se coucher.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rispondere all'ospite : Era stato scritto sul biglietto : in caso di problemi. L'identità del lupo è rivelata in questo capitolo ! **

**Je ne vous dis rien sur ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre mais certains auront enfin la réponse à la question qui m'a souvent été posée ! **

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je suis impatiente d'avoir vos réactions ! **

**Chapitre 11 : La vérité. **

Le mois de janvier fut calme, ennuyeux et routinier. Néanmoins février arriva, armé de problèmes. Un soir, alors que Rose lisait tranquillement près du lac en caressant paresseusement la fourrure d'Alstir, le professeur McGonagall la héla depuis le perron du château.

\- _Oh non… _Chuchota-t-elle. _Je vais avoir des ennuis… _

Le loup grogna dans la direction de la directrice des Gryffondor tandis Rosalie rassemblait ses affaires éparpillées autour d'eux. Refermant son sac à dos, elle déposa un baiser sur le nez de son ami et fila. Le professeur la fixait sévèrement et lui demanda sèchement de la suivre.

Résultat de la soirée, une retenue la semaine suivante en compagnie de Malfoy, Potter, Weasley et Granger. Fantastique. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

A onze heures tapantes la nuit de la détention, Rose se rendit dans le hall d'entrée où Rusard attendait, les bajoues frémissantes. Malfoy était déjà là et toisa dédaigneusement sa camarade. Le trio fit son apparition peu après. Le concierge les conduisit au-dehors, une lampe à la main. Il leur fit traverser le parc en râlant sur le fait que les punitions corporelles étaient interdîtes et que cela manquait grandement. La lune brillait mais les nuages qui la masquaient par moment les plongeaient dans l'obscurité. Plus loin on apercevait les fenêtres allumées de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils entendirent alors une voix crier :

\- _C'est vous Rusard ? Dépêchez-vous j'ai hâte de commencer ! _

Rosalie sourit, une punition qui consistait à aider Hagrid la ravit. Elle aimait le travail au grand air, de jour comme de nuit.

\- _Vous pensez peut-être que vous allez passer un bon moment avec ce fainéant ? Détrompez-vous jeunes gens. C'est dans la forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers quand vous en ressortirez. _Grinça Rusard.

\- _La forêt interdite ?! _S'exclama Drago qui avait à présent une teinte à rendre jaloux les morts.

Hagrid surgit soudain de l'obscurité, son chien Crocdur sur les talons. Il avait à la main une grande arbalète et un carquois rempli de flèches en bandoulière.

\- _C'est pas trop tôt. _Dit-il. _Ça va Harry, Ron, Hermione ? _

_\- A votre place je ne serai pas trop aimable avec eux. _Rétorqua Rusard avec froideur. _Ils sont ici pour être punis. _

Il retourna au château, éclairé par sa lampe qui se balançait de gauche à droite dans la pénombre. Le garde-chasse les amena à la lisière de la forêt, leva sa lanterne et montra un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres noirs. Une petite brise agitait leurs cheveux alors qu'ils contemplaient le bois qui paraissait très effrayant à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Les arbres projetaient des formes bizarres et terrifiantes autour d'eux, un hibou hululait quelque part et des bruits d'animaux s'élevaient dans les airs.

\- _Regardez. _Dit Hagrid. _Vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances. _

_\- Et que se passe-t-il si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve ? _Demanda Malfoy sans parvenir à dissimuler la terreur qui altérait sa voix.

\- _Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crocdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal. _Assura Hagrid. _Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang un peu partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière. _

_\- Je veux Crocdur avec moi. _Dit précipitamment Drago en regardant les longues dents du chien et à ce moment Rose regretta de ne pas être accompagnée d'Alstir.

\- _D'accord mais je te préviens c'est un trouillard. _Répondit le garde-chasse. _Alors Hermione et Ron avec moi. Harry, Drago et Rosalie avec Crocdur. Faîtes bien attention. _

La forêt était noire et silencieuse. Un peu plus loin ils atteignirent une bifurcation. Le premier groupe prit le chemin de droite et le deuxième celui de gauche. Ils avancèrent sans bruit, les yeux rivés vers le sol. De temps à autre, un rayon de lune traversait les feuillages et faisait briller une tâche de sang argenté sur les feuilles mortes.

Rosalie triturait son gallion enchanté en observant furtivement les alentours. Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une heure. La forêt était de plus en plus épaisse à mesure qu'ils progressaient et le sentier devint presque impraticable. Les tâches de sang de licorne étaient de plus en plus abondantes. Il y en avait sur les racines d'un arbre comme si la malheureuse créature s'était débattue, folle de douleur.

Harry leur fit soudain signe de s'arrêter. Dans une clairière, quelque chose de blanc et brillant gisait sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment. C'était bien la licorne. Elle respirait encore mais très faiblement. Au bord de la pâture, un buisson frémit, figeant les trois adolescents sur place. Puis une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa dans l'herbe.

Rose frotta énergiquement la pièce qu'elle tenait dans sa main en priant que quelqu'un vienne les aider.

La silhouette s'arrêta devant la licorne, pencha la tête sur son flanc déchiré et commença à boire son sang. Malfoy laissa échapper un hurlement et prit aussitôt la fuite suivi par Crocdur. Rosalie resta pétrifiée en fixant la chose au capuchon se redresser et darder son regard sur les deux jeunes gens. Du sang de licorne lui coulait sur la poitrine. La créature se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers eux. La fillette ferma les yeux en tenant fermement le gallion, espérant que son professeur de potions vienne les secourir. Harry, lui, reculait en titubant, se tenant le crâne de ses deux mains.

Quand soudain un énorme loup bondit de nulle part, se plaçant entre la sombre silhouette et les enfants. Babines retroussées, oreilles plaquées contre sa tête, poils hérissés, l'animal grondait dangereusement, claquant ses mâchoires, cherchant à intimider son adversaire qui avait reculé sous le coup de la surprise. Le loup gratta le sol de sa patte prêt à attaquer au moindre signe de rébellion. La chose prit la fuite, laissant une licorne à moitié morte dans son sillage, un loup en colère et deux adolescents terrifiés.

Rose fixait Alstir en serrant le poing, tout était enfin clair. Le loup lança un coup d'œil dans leur direction avant de s'avancer vers la licorne. Il fit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Il posa son nez sur le chanfrein de la créature mystique et ferma un instant les yeux, puis il planta ses crocs dans la gorge de l'animal blessé qui eut un dernier soubresaut et rendit l'âme. Alstir se détacha du cadavre et se tourna vers les enfants, ses prunelles les sondant à la recherche d'une blessure.

Hagrid fit alors irruption, braquant son arbalète sur le sauveur de Harry et Rose qui gronda, découvrant ses dents, à la vue de l'arme braquée sur lui.

\- _NON ! _Hurla Rose, protégeant le loup de son corps. _Ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! Il nous a sauvés la vie ! S'il vous plaît ne lui faîtes pas de mal…_

_\- C'est vrai Hagrid. _Enchérit Harry.

Le garde-chasse baissa son arbalète pendant que Rose se décalait lentement. Hagrid scruta suspicieusement la bête noire qui était à présent assise à côté de la petite fille.

\- _Que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda Hagrid sans lâcher Alstir des yeux tandis qu'Harry lui relatait brièvement les évènements.

Il avait déjà vu l'animal rôder dans la forêt, il n'avait pas confiance en lui, les bêtes du bois étaient toutes imprévisibles et sauvages. Détachant enfin le regard d'Alstir, Hagrid leur ordonna de le suivre pour rentrer au château, laissant l'ami de Rose seul, assis au milieu de la forêt sans qu'il n'ait reçu le moindre remerciement. Une fois dans son lit bien au chaud, Rose repensa à la soirée des plus révélatrices.

Le lendemain, on était samedi, il faisait froid et humide, et Rosalie trouva refuge à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs et lire un peu. Cependant ses pensées ne cessaient de la tourmenter.

Le soir vint, apportant avec lui toute la vérité. La Serpentard était assise dehors, attendant que le loup n'arrive. Celui-ci pointa le bout de son nez quelques minutes plus tard.

\- _Bonsoir professeur Rogue. _Déclara-t-elle froidement sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son livre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rispondere all'ospite : Il lupo è Severus, il professore Rogue. **

**Bon ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, d'ailleurs je trouve qu'il est très mal écrit mais je ne sais pas comment l'améliorer, je l'ai déjà écrit et réécrit maintes fois mais rien à faire. Il est court et fade mais je promets que le prochain sera bien meilleur. Voilà à bientôt !**

**Chapitre 12 : Quiproquo. **

Alstir s'arrêta subitement et semblait avoir cessé de respirer, son corps tendu à l'extrême était prêt à bondir pour s'enfuir. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, la panique s'insinuant peu à peu dans ses veines tandis que l'enfant ne daignait même pas à le regarder.

\- _Je sais que c'est vous professeur. _Continua-t-elle.

Comment ça elle savait ?!

\- _Et moi qui pensais que j'avais un ami ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide ! _Cracha la jeune fille.

Le loup n'osait plus bouger, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-il se révéler ? Et puis comment avait-elle deviné ? Il avait pourtant été prudent. Par la barbe de Merlin qu'avait-il fait ? Il fallait maintenant qu'il en assume les conséquences. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il s'était désespérément attaché à cette enfant, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix.

\- _Vous m'avez manipulée ! Vous m'avez menti !_ Trancha-t-elle.

Non ! Non ! Il n'avait pas fait ça ! Il grogna et reprit à contre cœur sa forme humaine. Son élève alors les yeux vers lui et ce qu'il vit dans son regard lui glaça le sang. Tristesse. Colère. Mépris. Rancœur.

\- _Je ne vous ai pas manipulée. _Dit-il d'une voix calme.

\- _Oh vraiment ? _Répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- _Oui vraiment, Mlle Fletcher. _Claqua-t-il en perdant patience.

\- _Alors pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? _Chuchota-t-elle, se sentant tout à coup vidée de son énergie.

\- _Pour… Pour veiller sur vous, pour que vous puissiez avoir quelqu'un. _Répondit-il lentement, pesant soigneusement ses mots.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer maintenant, il ne devait pas, mais bon dieu il en mourrait d'envie.

_\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait croire que je vous manipulais Mlle Fletcher. Mais je puis vous assurer que tout ce que j'essayais de faire était pour vous aider. _Souffla-t-il. _Je voulais tenir ma promesse… _

Au diable cette voix qui lui répétait qu'il faisait une erreur, qu'il ne fallait rien lui dire. Il devait être honnête avec elle s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Alors il valait mieux lui avouer un maximum de choses, elle le méritait.

Il prit une grande inspiration, saisissant son courage à deux mains, il se décida à parler, à lui donner plus ou moins la vérité.

\- _Je ne savais pas vraiment comment procéder pour veiller sur vous sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, Mlle Fletcher. Alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser ma forme Animagus. Je devais simplement surveiller de loin. Cependant, le soir où vous avez manqué de vous faire agresser, j'ai été obligé d'intervenir. Je dois vous avouer que je n'avais prévu de me montrer au grand jour. _Il fit alors une pause, jaugeant les réactions de Rose qui continuait de le fixer d'un air sceptique. _La suite, je pense que vous la connaissez Mlle Fletcher. _

_\- Est-ce que…est-ce que vous étiez sincère ? Lorsque je posais des questions à Alstir ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. _Quand il ne voulait pas me laisser seule ? Quand il s'endormait à mes pieds ou à côté de moi ? Ou tout cela était un mensonge ? _Termina-t-elle avec force.

\- _Je ne vous ai jamais menti Mlle Fletcher. _Scanda-t-il.

\- _J'ai du mal à vous croire, professeur. _Assena-t-elle.

Rogue soupira mais il savait que l'attitude de l'enfant était justifiée, son meilleur ami s'avérait être son professeur et directeur de maison. Tout son monde s'effondrait tel un château de cartes balayé par le vent.

\- _Je vous faisais confiance… Je vous ai dit des choses personnelles, je vous ai confié mes pensées et mes sentiments… _Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

_\- Je… Je voulais vous aider Mlle Fletcher… _Murmura-t-il. _Je ne voulais que votre bien… Je suis navré… sincèrement. _

Après un dernier regard à la jeune fille, le professeur Rogue se dirigea d'un pas lent et accablé vers le château, se fustigeant intérieurement d'avoir, comme à son habitude, tout gâché. Il s'enferma dans ses appartements et déboucha une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu pour s'en servir un verre qu'il vida immédiatement d'un trait. S'effondrant dans son canapé, verre et bouteille à la main, il se prépara à noyer son désespoir et sa honte dans l'alcool.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Un ami pas comme les autres.**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vider son deuxième verre, un léger coup frappé à sa porte contrecarra ses plans. Pestant jusqu'à l'entrée de ses quartiers, il ouvrit violemment le panneau en bois, une réplique acerbe sur le bout de la langue, et baissa les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait dérangé.

Après sa confrontation avec son directeur de maison et la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait chuchotée, Rose s'était sentie coupable et avait réfléchis. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant les appartements du professeur Rogue.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Rosalie recula sous le coup de la surprise et fit face au visage colérique puis étonné du maître des potions.

\- _Mlle Fletcher ? _

La petite fille avança vers lui et à son grand étonnement lui enlaça la taille et posa sa tête blonde sur son ventre.

\- _Merci… _Dit-elle. _Merci de m'avoir protégée… _

Surpris était un bien faible mot pour définir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Rogue. Effaré était plus juste. Jamais un élève ne l'avait pris dans ses bras ni même remercié. Après un moment, il sortit de sa torpeur et entoura maladroitement l'enfant de ses grands bras.

Un immense sourire illumina alors le visage de Rose lorsqu'elle sentit son professeur lui rendre son étreinte. Elle était en parfaite sécurité à cet instant.

\- _Ne vous ai-je pas ordonné de cesser de me remercier, Mlle Fletcher. _Sourit Rogue.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille qui pour autant ne relâcha pas sa prise sur la taille du professeur.

\- _Si pardon. Mais je voulais quand même vous remercier. _Dit-elle en se détachant de lui.

\- _Oh Merlin… _Soupira Severus d'un air faussement agacé.

\- _Mais je voulais aussi vous demander quelque chose… _Déclara-t-elle timidement.

\- _Je vous écoute. _Dit-il avec douceur.

\- _Je… je voulais vous demander… _

S'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase, elle hésita à dévoiler sa pensée, et se mit à tortiller ses mains. C'était devenu une vilaine habitude qu'elle avait développée lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise ou stressée.

Le professeur Rogue la fit entrer et la guida jusqu'à son canapé où il l'obligea à s'y asseoir avant de s'accroupir devant elle. Posant une main sur les siennes, il l'empêcha de les martyriser.

\- _Que vouliez-vous me demander Mlle Fletcher ? _Interrogea-t-il posément en croisant son regard.

\- _Est-ce que ça vous dérangerez de continuer à passer vos soirées avec moi… comme avant ? _

Le coin des lèvres de Severus se relevèrent dans ce qui semblait être un sourire.

\- _Pas le moins du monde. _Répondit-il sincèrement.

\- _C'est vrai ça ne vous dérange pas ? _

_\- Bien sûr que non Mlle Fletcher. _Affirma-t-il.

\- _M… Euh d'accord. _Se reprit Rose en rougissant.

Après un bref et petit sourire, Rogue l'horloge : 23h30. Il était temps pour Rosalie d'aller se coucher.

\- _Bien, je vais vous ramener à votre dortoir, Mlle. _

_\- Oh non s'il vous plaît ! Je peux rester un petit peu avec vous ? _Supplia l'enfant. _Demain c'est dimanche. _

Rogue l'observa un long moment et Rose était certaine qu'il allait refuser.

\- _Bon très bien. _Soupira-t-il.

Un sourire radieux étira les lèvres de la petite fille. Elle s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le canapé avant de regarder autour d'elle. Les appartements du professeur Rogue étaient sobres mais agréables.

Un feu de bois crépitait mollement dans la cheminée. Une table basse en chêne finement sculptait trônait devant l'âtre, entouré de deux fauteuils et un canapé en cuir foncé. L'horloge à balancier reposait dans un coin de la pièce, y apportant une étrange tranquillité et l'emplissant d'un doux tic-tac hypnotisant. Un meuble en acajou noir rempli d'alcool occupait une bonne partie de la largeur du mur du salon. Un magnifique clavecin présidait à quelques pas du canapé, rajoutant un air majestueux à l'ensemble de la décoration.

Les yeux pétillants de Rose se posèrent sur son professeur assis dans le fauteuil de droite, fixant les flammes d'un air absent. La curiosité de Rosalie était piquée au vif. Savait-il jouer de cet instrument ? Il était vrai qu'il avait des mains de pianistes. L'enfant détailla à nouveau le profil de son directeur de main et trouva que le décor correspondait parfaitement à cet homme : discret, élégant, sombre mais rassurant.

Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient en pierre brute et contrastaient avec l'aspect chaleureux des meubles, tout comme la froideur extérieure du maître des potions et son côté paternel que la fillette pouvait apercevoir.

Bercée par le son de l'horloge, Rose ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin dans une chambre et un lit qui lui étaient inconnus.

Se redressant vivement encore groggy par le sommeil, elle examina son environnement à la recherche d'un danger potentiel. C'était une chambre simple, ne contenant que le strict nécessaire dont un lit aux draps bleus, une armoire, et deux tables de chevet. Il y avait aussi une fenêtre et deux portes, ce qui lui procurait deux sorties de secours.

Soudain la porte de gauche s'ouvrit sans bruit et le professeur Rogue, habillé comme à son habitude, s'adossa dans l'encadrement. Rosalie se remit à respirer et soupira de soulagement, elle était en sécurité.

\- _Bien dormi, Mlle Fletcher ? _

_\- Euh… Oui… Désolée… _Bafouilla-t-elle tandis que son visage s'empourprait et que Rogue semblait de plus en plus amusé.

\- _J'espère que cela ne deviendra pas une habitude. _Dit-il narquoisement.

\- _Promis Monsieur… _Répondit Rose du bout des lèvres.

_\- Si vous souhaitez prendre une douche, la salle de bain se trouve derrière la porte en face de vous. Il y a des serviettes propres sur le rebord de la baignoire. _L'informa-t-il.

\- _Merci._

_\- Par Morgan ! Cette enfant ne cessera dont-elle jamais de me remercier ? _Rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, arrachant un sourire à Rose.

Il s'éclipsa, laissant la jeune fille seule dans la chambre. Elle alla prendre une rapide douche sans prêter attention au mobilier, et une fois habillée, rejoignit le maître des potions dans le salon, en se disant que ce dimanche matin commençait plutôt bien.

Elle trouva son cher directeur de maison assis dans son fauteuil, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, les yeux de Rogue se levèrent vers elle.

\- _Avez-vous Mlle Fletcher ? _

Rosalie hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_\- Il y a des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable ou de la brioche avec de la confiture de fraise sur la table de la cuisine si vous le souhaitez. _

Comment savait-il ce qu'elle prenait le matin ? Elle avait dû le fixer d'un drôle d'air car il haussa un sourcil et déclara :

\- _N'est-ce pas ce que vous prenez le matin ? _

_\- Si c'est exactement ce que je prends professeur._

Elle fila dans la cuisine étrangement heureuse qu'il ait fait attention à de simples choses comme celles-ci. Elle dévora avec appétit son petit déjeuner, puis elle retourna dans le salon. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle resta debout au milieu de la pièce en se tortillant les mains, manifestement mal à l'aise.

Rogue leva à nouveau ses prunelles noires vers elle et l'observa un court instant.

\- _Désirez-vous retourner à votre dortoir Mlle Fletcher ? _

Peut-être que sa présence la gênait, après tout il n'était pas la personne avec qui on avait envie de passer du temps.

\- _Euh non, en fait je me demandais si… _Commença-t-elle à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

\- _Oui ? _L'encouragea-t-il.

\- _Estcequejepeuxfairemesdevoiricisilvousplait ? _Débita-t-elle rapidement.

Rogue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qu'elle venait de dire. La petite fille continuait de fixer le sol et de maltraiter ses mains. Soupirant, Rogue se leva de son fauteuil et s'accroupit devant elle avant de l'obliger à croiser son regard ainsi qu'à laisser ses mains tranquilles.

\- _Pourriez-vous répéter Mlle Fletcher ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez de dire. _

Rogue se surprenait lui-même, lui qui n'était doté d'aucune patience, il faisait preuve d'un calme olympien face à son élève. Il arborait une voix douce et posée qu'il ignorait posséder jusqu'à présent. Mais le plus surprenant était le fait qu'il acceptait le contact humain avec cette enfant. Lui qui habituellement fuyait les autres et évitait à tout prix toutes sortes d'accolades, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il essayait de tirer les vers du nez d'une petite fille de onze ans, visiblement traumatisée. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il voulait l'aider. Et chantilly sur la cerise, sur le gâteau, il appréciait sa compagnie. Non franchement Rogue ne se reconnaissait plus.

\- _Je voulais savoir si je pouvais faire mes devoirs ici ? S'il vous plaît professeur ? _

_\- Vous pouvez. _

_\- C'est vrai ?! _Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- _Avez-vous tous vos livres ou souhaitez-vous que j'aille les chercher dans votre dortoir ? _

_\- Euh… je… je crois que j'ai tout professeur. _Bégaya-t-elle.

\- _Bien, vous pouvez vous installer à la table de la cuisine si… _

_\- Je préfère travailler sur le sol, monsieur. _

_\- Euh, bon d'accord. _Balbutia-t-il surpris.

Rosalie s'installa toute contente sur le sol du salon, adossée au canapé et commença ses devoirs pendant que Rogue corrigeait des copies. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Le soir, ils allèrent dans le parc à l'abri des regards sous leur arbre et Rose lut à voix haute tandis qu'Alstir contemplait le lac.


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolée pour ce retard ! J'ai eu une soudaine poussée d'inspiration sur mes histoires sur Doctor Who, et je n'ai pas pu mettre à jour celle-ci... **

**Certains passages sont tirés du premier livre, je pense que vous saurez les reconnaître ! **

**Pour les fans de Ron, ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci n'est pas une histoire où Ronald est un méchant, il est juste un peu idiot et buté. **

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 14 : Trappe et pièges. **

Le reste de l'année passa avec son lot de querelles et d'amitié, de petits soucis et disputes en tout genre.

Puis une nuit de juin, les examens terminés, Rosalie rentra au château après avoir passé la soirée en compagnie de son ami à poils. Alors qu'elle allait retourne vers les cachots, elle aperçut le trio de Gryffondor se diriger vers le troisième étage. La curiosité piquée au vif, elle décida de les suivre. Devant la porte qui dissimulait Touffu, elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et manifesta sa présence.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? _

Les trois comparses bondirent de surprise et se tournèrent vers elle.

_\- Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Fletcher qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! _Grommela Ron.

_\- Je te retourne la question, Ronald. _Répondit-elle calmement.

-_ On essaie d'arrêter ton cinglé de directeur de maison ! _

_\- Ron ! _S'offusqua Hermione.

_\- On pense que Rogue veut voler la pierre philosophale. _Expliqua Harry.

_\- Ce n'est pas le professeur Rogue. _Contra Rose en s'avançant vers la porte.

_\- Oh tu fais quoi là ? _S'exclama Ron.

_\- Ça se voit non ? Je viens avec vous. _Asséna la Serpentard.

Sans leur laisser le temps de tergiverser, Rosalie ouvrit le panneau en bois. Une douce mélodie s'élevait dans la pièce ainsi que des ronflements. Touffu, le chien à trois têtes, dormait paisiblement.

_\- Zut Rogue a déjà passé la trappe ! _Pesta Harry.

_\- Ce n'est pas Rogue... _Grogna Rose.

_\- Mais oui bien sûr. _Renifla Ronald.

\- _Est-ce que tu vas rester là à grogner ou m'aider à bouger la patte de Touffu ? _Cracha Rose avec une agressivité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Ensemble, ils réussirent à déplacer l'énorme patte du cerbère et ouvrirent la trappe.

\- _Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est calme tout à coup ? _Remarqua Hermione.

Les quatre adolescents levèrent la tête quand soudain un filet de bave coula sur l'épaule de Ron et qu'un énorme grognement retentissait au-dessus d'eux.

\- _SAUTEZ ! _Hurla Harry tandis que le chien de jetait, toutes gueules ouvertes, sur eux.

Tous passèrent la trappe dans la précipitation et la confusion. Leur chute fut amortie par une grande plante qui s'étendait sur le sol de pierre.

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? _S'écria Ron alors qu'une racine commençait à s'enrouler autour de son bras.

_\- Un filet du Diable. _Répondit Rose en observant fascinée la plante intéragir avec eux.

_\- Détendez-vous, plus vous vous débattrez et pire ça sera. _Déclara Hermione.

_\- Qu'on se détende !? Comment veux-tu que je me détende !? _Vociféra Ronald en s'agitant.

Le filet du Diable raffermit sa prise sur le jeune garçon alors que sous ses yeux terrifiés les deux filles furent englouties par la plante.

Rose et Hermione s'écrasèrent sur le sol, sous cette immondice verte et gluante.

_\- HERMIONE ! ROSE ! _

_\- Ils ne se détendent pas. _Constata la Serpentard.

_\- Attends je réfléchis... Voyons le filet du Diable... Qu'est-ce que nous a dit le professeur Chourave déjà ? Elle aime l'obscurité et l'humidité... _

_\- Mais déteste le soleil ! _Compléta Rose.

\- _C'est exact ! _

Hermione leva sa baguette et marmonna une incantation. Une lumière aveuglante emplit alors la pièce. La plante se rétracta et libéra Ron et Harry qui s'écroulèrent par terre.

\- _Une chance que vous écoutez bien en classe les filles. _Dit Harry en se relevant.

_\- Une chance qu'on n'ait pas paniqué oui. _Ronchonna Ron.

_\- Ce fut un plaisir de t'aider Ronald. _Railla Rose devant la mauvaise fois de Weasley. _Bien que fait-on maintenant ? _

Harry passa devant eux et ouvrit une porte.

_\- Par-là. _

Ils s'engagèrent dans un passage qui s'enfonçait sous la terre, où l'on pouvait entendre le doux ruissellement de gouttes d'eau sur les murs. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de mètres.

_\- Vous entendez ? _Chuchota Rose.

Ils écoutèrent en retenant leur respiration. Venant d'un peu plus loin, on entendait un bruissement confus auquel se mêlaient quelques tintements.

_\- On dirait des bruits d'ailes. _Dit Harry.

_\- Il y a de la lumière là-bas. _Remarqua Ron. _Je vois quelque chose bouger. _

Parvenus à l'extrémité du passage, ils découvrirent une salle brillamment éclairée, avec un haut plafond en forme d'arche. L'endroit était envahi de petits oiseaux étincelants qui voletaient sans cesse tout autour de la pièce. Dans le mur en face, il y a avait une grande porte de bois.

_\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous attaquer si on traverse la pièce ? _Demanda Ron.

_\- Sans doute. _Répondit Harry.

\- _Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant. _Constata Rose.

_\- Et bien nous allons tout de suite le savoir. _Dit-il en courant jusqu'à la lourde porte.

Aucune attaque ne survint. Harry tira sur la poignée mais la porte était verrouillée. Ron et Hermione vinrent à la rescousse mais leurs efforts pour l'ouvrir restèrent vain.

\- _Il faut attraper une clé. _Déclara la Serpentard sur le ton de l'évidence tandis que les trois autres se tournaient vers elle. _Il faut attraper cette grosse clé. _Continua-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'objet volant plus gros que les autres et qui avait une aile cassée.

_\- Si Rogue a réussi, alors toi aussi Harry. _Affirma Ron.

_\- Ce n'est pas Rogue ! _S'emporta Rose.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein ? _S'énerva Ronald alors que ses deux amis les regardaient à tour de rôle d'un air contrit.

_\- PARCE QUE J'AI PASSÉ LA SOIRÉE AVEC LUI ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! _Aboya Rosalie.

Une moue dégoûtée passa sur les traits de Ronald tandis que les deux autres continuaient de les fixer bêtement.

_\- Tu es vraiment stupide Ronald... _Soupira la jeune fille.

_\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! _S'écria Hermione en sortant subitement de sa torpeur. _Ronald aide Harry à attraper la clé. MAINTENANT ! _Ajouta-t-elle alors que le garçon ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.

Rose foudroya Ron du regard et souffla par le nez pour se calmer.

_\- Ce n'est pas Rogue. _Répéta froidement la petit Serpentard.

Ce devrait être quelqu'un d'autre. Qui pouvait faire ça ? Qui avait eu un comportement louche durant toute l'année ? Certes, Rogue remplissait parfaitement les critères, mais Rose était convaincue de son innocence. Elle avait confiance en lui et Alstir avait passé la soirée avec elle. Mais alors qui ?

La lourde porte s'ouvrit et un sifflement menaçant sortit Rosalie de ses pensées. Les adolescents s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce suivante et fermèrent précipitamment le panneau en bois où toutes les clés s'y enfoncèrent dans un bruit mate.

\- _Ouf c'était moins une... _Souffla Ron.

_\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a une odeur bizarre ? _S'enquit Hermione.

_\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà senti ça quelque part... _Répondit Rose.

_\- Comme un soir d'Halloween dans les toilettes des filles ? _Demanda Harry en fixant le corps inerte d'un troll adulte.

_\- C'est exactement ça! _

Ils allèrent dans la pièce suivante qui était plongée dans une telle obscurité qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien mais lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le seuil, une lumière éclatante jaillit en leur révélant un spectacle étonnant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Un très long chapitre en perspective !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 15 : Echecs et confessions. **

Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un échiquier géant, derrière des pièces noires qui étaient aussi grandes qu'eux et semblaient avoir été sculptées dans la pierre. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la salle, se tenaient des pièces blanches. Rose et les trois autres furent parcourus d'un frisson d'angoisse. Les pièces blanches, imposantes, n'avaient pas de visage.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _Murmura Harry.

\- _C'est évident non ? _Dit Ron. _Il va falloir jouer une partie d'échecs pour arriver de l'autre côté. _

Derrière les pièces blanches ils purent alors apercevoir une porte.

\- _Comment on va s'y prendre ? _Demanda une Hermione inquiète.

\- _Nous serons sans doute obligés de nous transformer en pièces d'échiquier. _Répondit Rosalie.

Ron s'avança vers un cavalier noir et posa les mains sur le cheval. Aussitôt la pièce s'anima. L'équidé frappa de sol de ses sabots et le cavalier tourna vers Ron sa tête coiffée d'un casque.

\- _Il faut… euh… qu'on se joigne à vous pour passer de l'autre côté ? _

Le cavalier noir approuva d'un signe de tête. Ron se tourna vers les trois autres.

\- _Il faut bien réfléchir, on va devoir prendre la place de quatre pièces noires. _Dit-il.

Harry, Rose et Hermione restèrent silencieux, attendant que Ron ait pris une décision.

\- _Ne vous vexez pas. _Dit-il enfin. _Mais vous n'êtes pas très bons aux échecs tous les deux. Après Fletcher je ne sais pas. _

_\- On ne se vexe pas. _Dit Harry avant que Rose n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. _Dis-nous simplement ce qu'on doit faire. _

_\- Toi, Harry, tu prendras la place de ce fou, Hermione, tu te mets là sur la case de la tour. Fletcher, tu prends l'autre fou. _

_\- Et toi ? _

_\- Moi, je prends la place du cavalier. _

Les pièces noires avaient entendu, car à cet instant, un cavalier, deux fous et une tour quittèrent l'échiquier, laissant quatre cases vides que Ron, Harry, Hermione et Rose occupèrent.

\- _Les blancs jouent toujours les premiers. _Dit Ron en scrutant l'extrémité du plateau. _Regardez. _

Un pion blanc venait d'avancer de deux cases.

Ron commença alors à donner ses ordres aux pièces noires et elles se déplacèrent sans bruit là où il les envoyait. Rose observait, les échecs n'avaient aucun secret pour elle, cependant cette partie était à la façon des sorciers et elle commençait à sentir ses jambes faiblir. Evidemment elle avait oublié le gallion magique dans son dortoir et personne ne savait où ils étaient. Une désagréable sensation lui tordit les entrailles lorsque la panique la submergea peu à peu. Et s'ils perdaient, que se passerait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Elle regretta subitement d'avoir suivi le trio jusqu'ici, mais le mal était fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils gagnent.

La voix de Ron la sortit soudain de ses pensées et l'enfant revint au moment présent.

\- _Harry, déplace-toi de quatre cases vers la droite en diagonale. _

Leur premier choc fut de voir le camp adverse prendre leur autre cavalier. La reine blanche l'assomma en le jetant à bas de sa monture et le traîna au bord de l'échiquier où il resta immobile, face contre terre.

\- _C'était nécessaire. _Dit Ron qui paraissait secoué. _Tu vas pouvoir prendre ce fou Hermione. _

Chaque fois qu'elles perdaient un de leurs hommes, les pièces blanches se montraient sans pitié et bientôt, il y eut une rangée de pièces noires hors de combat, alignées le long du mur. Deux fois, Ron s'aperçut juste à temps que ses amis étaient en danger. Lui-même s'arrangeait pour prendre autant de pièces blanches qu'ils en avaient perdues de noires.

\- _On y est presque… _Murmura-t-il. _Voyons réfléchissons… _

La reine blanche tourna vers lui sa tête sans visage.

\- _Oui, c'est le seul moyen, je dois me faire prendre. _Dit Ron à voix basse.

-_ NON ! _S'écrièrent les trois autres.

\- _C'est le jeu. _Répliqua Ron. _Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! Je vais jouer mon coup et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Fletcher. _

_\- Mais… _Voulut protester Harry.

\- _Tu veux arrêter Rogue ou pas ? _

Cette réflexion lui valut un regard noir de la part de Rose.

\- _Ron… _

_\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas il va s'emparer de la pierre ! _

Rosalie se retint de lui lancer une réplique cinglante en se mordant la langue.

\- _Prête ? _Demanda Ron, le teint pâle, mais l'air décidé. _J'y vais… et ne traînez pas ici quand vous aurez gagné… _

Il s'avança, les jambes flageolantes. La reine abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Ron s'effondra et la pièce le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. En le voyant dans cet état, Hermione avait laissé échapper un cri mais n'avait pas bougé de sa case. Tremblante, Rose se déplaça de trois cases la gauche. Instantanément, le roi blanc retira sa couronne et la jeta aux pieds de la jeune fille. Ils avaient gagné. Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent devant Harry en s'inclinant, dégageant l'accès à la porte du fond.

\- _Allez-y, je reste avec lui. _Décida Rosalie.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à leur ami, Harry et Hermione franchirent la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans un autre passage.

Rose étendit Ronald sur le dos et lui débarbouilla doucement le visage. Il avait une vilaine bosse à la tête mais il s'en remettrait.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard en essuyant ses joues trempées de larmes. Harry avait voulu continuer seul.

Une atmosphère pesante s'installa. Chaque bruit était amplifié. Au moindre son, les deux amies se tournaient vers la porte où le Survivant avait disparu. L'attente était interminable et sembla durer des heures. Ron avait fini par se réveiller, et avec l'aide des filles il put se redresser.

Soudain les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore entrèrent précipitamment dans la salle. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Rogue avançait vers eux, cela signifiait que Rose avait eu raison depuis le début. Elle lança un regard désolé vers la jeune fille avant de sauter sur ses pieds pour aller expliquer la situation aux professeurs. Elle supplia les adultes d'aller aider Harry à vaincre la personne qui cherchait à s'emparer de la pierre. Ils échangèrent rapidement quelques mots et le directeur se hâta vers la porte du fond.

McGonagall s'occupa de ses deux Gryffondor et leur demanda de la suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Quand Rose croisa le regard de son directeur de maison, elle eut l'impression qu'un bloc de pierre venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac. Ses yeux noirs étaient glacés, durs et emplis de colère. Mais le pire fut sa voix. D'ordinaire chaude et chaleureuse lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, elle avait à présent retrouvé ses tons menaçants et doucereux, et elle déclencha un horrible frisson le long de l'échine de Rose.

\- _Suivez-moi Mlle Fletcher. _

Rosalie baissa la tête, consciente qu'elle avait cherché les ennuis et que maintenant il lui faudrait faire face aux conséquences et à la déception de son professeur vis-à-vis de son comportement. Elle venait de détruire qui s'était petit à petit instaurée entre eux.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs déserts et silencieux du château, la Serpentard vit défiler de terribles images. Elle se vit renvoyer de l'école pour toujours, se retrouvant dans le bureau de Mr Marshall prête à recevoir sa punition si bien méritée. Lorsque la porte de la classe du maître des potions s'ouvrit, Rose sortit de ses pensées et resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, fixant le bout de ses chaussures et triturant nerveusement ses mains.

La porte claqua violemment faisant sursauter l'enfant qui s'attendait à ce que Rogue ne se mette à hurler d'un instant à l'autre. Mais les cris ne vinrent pas. A la place une voix basse et froide s'éleva dans la pièce dans un murmure menaçant.

\- _Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait Mlle Fletcher ? _

_\- Je…_

_\- Silence. _Claqua Rogue. _Et moi qui vous pensais différente de ces crétins sans cervelle. Je me suis de toute évidence trompé. _

La réplique acerbe et la grimace de dégoût du professeur plongèrent Rosalie dans un état d'hystérie totale. Des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues creusant des sillions sur sa peau salie, et la petite fille se jeta aux pieds de Rogue.

\- _J…J…je…ss…suis…d…ddd…ddésolée… _Hoqueta-t-elle.

\- _Je me moque que vous soyez désolée ! _Hurla-t-il. _Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose aussi stupide ?! Vous avez enfreint un nombre incalculable de règles ! Vous avez pris des risques inconsidérés ! Vous avez mis votre vie en danger ! _

_\- Je…je… _Sanglota la fillette.

_\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! _

La colère du maître des cachots était telle que plusieurs bocaux explosèrent dans la pièce. Rose se ratatina sur elle-même, protégeant sa tête de ses bras. Durant un instant, seules la respiration saccadée de la Serpentard et celle bruyante et rapide de Rogue animaient la salle.

\- _Je ne veux pas vous entendre. _Gronda-t-il. _Imaginez ma surprise, lorsqu'on est venu me trouver pour m'informer que quatre élèves avaient passé la trappe, et que l'un d'entre eux était une Serpentard que je croyais en sécurité dans son dortoir ! _

Rose se recroquevilla encore plus et ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Tout son monde s'écroulait.

\- _Vous devriez être renvoyée ! _Rugit Rogue.

Un cri d'agonie s'échappa de la bouche de la fillette. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas être renvoyée ! Elle avait enfin trouvé un endroit qu'elle considérait comme son foyer. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans cet orphelinat de malheur pour le restant de son enfance. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ses amis, ce château, la magie. Mais surtout elle ne voulait pas être abandonnée par le professeur Rogue. Et pourtant elle savait que tout était terminé.

Son souffle se bloqua alors dans sa poitrine et sa bouche s'ouvrit frénétiquement cherchant désespérément à aspirer de l'air. Sa vue se brouilla, de petits points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et bientôt elle ne put plus rien distinguer, ni son, ni image.

Quelque chose de froid fut alors pressé contre ses lèvres et un liquide tiède et doux coula dans sa gorge. Sa respiration revint alors peu à peu à la normale, con cœur reprit un rythme régulier et sa vision s'éclaircit. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle était assise sur un sol de pierre et que quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras et la berçait doucement.

\- _Respirez calmement Mlle Fletcher… _Disait une voix. _Inspirez profondément et expirez lentement. _

Elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait et petit à petit elle se sentit de mieux en mieux.

_\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans un état pareil… _

Rose hocha la tête, sans savoir trop pourquoi mais c'était la chose à faire, la personne s'excusait, elle acceptait ses excuses. Cependant son esprit était encore confus et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix.

_\- Vous ne serez pas renvoyée Mlle Fletcher. _

Renvoyé ? La dispute ! Le professeur Rogue ! Brusquement, la petite fille se tourna dans les bras de son directeur de maison.

\- _C'est vrai ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, les yeux brillants de larmes et d'un mince espoir. _Je ne serai pas renvoyée ? _

_\- Non, vous ne le serez pas, Mlle Fletcher. Je suis navré de vous avoir hurlé dessus de cette manière… mais vous devez comprendre qu'en apprenant que vous n'étiez pas dans votre dortoir et que vous aviez passé la trappe… J'ai eu tellement peur… je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir… _Chuchota-t-il.

\- _P…pourquoi ?_

Rogue se contenta de la dévisager, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- _Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, Mlle Fletcher. _Dit-il en évitant soigneusement de dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.

\- _Vraiment ? _

_\- Oui vraiment. _

_\- Pourquoi ?_ Souffla-t-elle.

Rogue détourna les yeux, les lèvres pincées, visiblement en conflit avec lui-même. Rosalie continuait de le fixer, attendant une réponse qui peut-être ne viendrait jamais. Puis son professeur plongea son regard sombre dans le sien et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il lui répondit.

\- _Parce que depuis quelques temps je me suis attaché à vous Mlle Fletcher. J'en suis venu à vous aimer, comme un père aimerait sa fille. Et je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre. _Avoua-t-il.

La fillette renifla et scruta son maître des potions, une lueur d'incompréhension et d'espoir luisait dans ses yeux écarquillés. Sa bouche s'actionnait mais aucun son ne réussit à en sortir. Puis de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, mais cette fois elles étaient de soulagement. Quelqu'un dans ce monde l'aimait. Personne ne l'avait jamais aimée jusqu'à maintenant.

\- _Vous…Vous… _Bégaya-t-elle. _Vous… Vous tenez à moi ? _

Rogue hocha la tête.

\- _Vous m'aimez ? _

_\- Oui. _

_\- Comme… comme votre propre fille ? _

_\- Oui. _

Un moment de silence passa, ponctué par la respiration irrégulière de Rosalie.

\- _Moi aussi je vous aime professeur ! _Sanglota-t-elle. _J'aurai tellement aimé que vous soyez mon papa… ! Tellement aimé… Je suis désolée de vous avoir faire peur… Je ne voulais pas… Je croyais que j'allais mourir là-bas… j'ai cru que je ne vous reverrai jamais… si vous saviez comme je suis désolée… _

La petite fille ne put qu'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son professeur. Les seuls sons qui s'échappaient de ce petit corps ne furent à présent que des sanglots. Rogue continuait de bercer doucement cet être fragile et innocent qui n'avait déjà que trop souffert de la vie.

Ce fut seulement qu'une heure plus tard, épuisée par ses aventures et d'un trop plein d'émotions que Rosalie s'endormit dans les bras du maître des cachots. Rogue se releva en serrant Rose contre son torse et se dirigea vers à grands pas dans ses appartements. Il déposa l'enfant dans son lit et s'assit dans un fauteuil après l'avoir bordée et transfiguré ses vêtements en pyjamas pour veiller jusqu'à son réveil.

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire dans le futur mais une chose était sûre, il protègerait son élève quoiqu'il lui en coûte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nous approchons de la fin de ce tome 1, il ne reste plus que 4 ou 5 chapitres ! **

**Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **

**A bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 16 : La fin d'année. **

Lorsque Rose se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle reconnut immédiatement la chambre dans laquelle elle était. Elle entendit alors à sa gauche le bruit des pages que l'on tourne et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, elle se rendit compte que le son des parchemins venait de cesser.

\- _Êtes-vous réveillée Mlle Fletcher ? _Demanda la voix douce de son directeur de maison.

La jeune fille tourna la tête dans sa direction et le découvrit assis dans un fauteuil près du lit, un livre posé sur l'accoudoir.

_\- Bonjour, Monsieur... _Dit-elle un peu gênée.

Cela faisait maintenant deux fois qu'il était obligé de lui céder sa couche pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Le visage de l'enfant s'empourpra alors tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux.

\- _Je suis désolée, Monsieur..._

_\- Pour quoi ? _S'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- _De vous avoir empêcher de dormir dans votre lit... _Chuchota-t-elle honteuse.

_\- Ne dîtes pas de sottises Mlle Fletcher. _Répondit le professeur Rogue. _Comment vous sentez-vous ? _

_\- J'ai un peu à la gorge et à la tête... _Dit-elle.

\- _D'accord. Ne bougez pas je reviens. _

Quittant la pièce, Rogue laissa Rose seule avec ses pensées. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de la manière dont c'était terminée leur conversation, mais elle était certaine que Severus lui avait avoué tenir à elle.

Celui-ci revint d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard muni de deux flacons. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il lui en tendit une qu'elle avala en réprimant une grimace, puis la seconde potion qui était tout aussi infecte. Immédiatement, les douleurs commencèrent à diminuer pour disparaître rapidement.

\- _Merci Monsieur. _

_\- Je suppose que vous devez avoir faim. _

_\- Oui Monsieur. _

_\- Allez donc prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner. _

Rose fila à la salle de bain et y trouva des vêtements propres qui provenaient de son dortoir.

Après une bonne et longue douche chaude, la Serpentard se rendit dans le salon où Rogue l'attendait. Ils allèrent petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, mais Rose ne faisait que picorer car une question la taraudait. Reposant sa tasse de thé, elle en observa le fond comme si la réponse y était inscrite. Puis elle leva enfin les yeux vers le maître des potions qui la contemplait curieusement.

_\- Professeur ? _

_\- Oui Mlle Fletcher ? _

_\- À propos de notre conversation d'hier... _Commença-t-elle d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. _Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous étiez sincère ? _

_\- Pourquoi ne l'aurai-je pas été ? _

_\- Et bien... C'est que... Personne n'a jamais... _

Sentant les larmes affluer, Rosalie les essuya d'un geste rageur de sa manche et d'instinct, elle se remit à torturer ses mains en fixant la table. Une grande main se posa alors sur la sienne comme d'ordinaire pour l'empêcher de se blesser et une autre vint lui saisir délicatement le menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

_\- Je ne vous ai pas mentie, Mlle Fletcher. D'ailleurs si vous l'acceptez, j'aimerais passer vous voir pendant les vacances à l'orphelinat. _

_\- Oh ! Ça serait génial ! _S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et un magnifique sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

\- _Alors je viendrai. Et si ce moldu s'avise de vous frapper, je veux que vous m'en fassiez part. Compris ? _

_\- Oui Monsieur. Je vous le promets. _

_\- Bien, finissez de manger maintenant. _

Rosalie termina son petit déjeuner avec entrain et bonne humeur. Puis elle remercia son professeur, qui lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire, avant de filer à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Harry, Hermione et éventuellement Ronald.

Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes, elle fit immédiatement assaillie par une tornade aux cheveux bouclés.

\- _Rose ! _Soupira Hermione en s'éloignant. _Je suis vraiment désolée... Si tu savais... _

_\- Euh je... _

_\- J'aurai dû te faire confiance... J'aurai dû t'écouter ! _Continua-t-elle en arpentant la pièce de long en large. _J'aurai dû me douter que Quirell était louche. _

_\- Hermione ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. _Dit Rose. _Je pense que c'est à Ronald de présenter ses excuses. _

La Serpentard se tourna vers le garçon en question qui rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

\- _Je... Euh... Je..._

_\- Très éloquent Ronald. _Claqua Rosalie.

Ron se tasse alors sur lui-même.

_\- Je suis désolé... _Grimaça-t-il.

Rose renifla d'un air hautain et narquois mais il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour pardonner les phrases blessantes du jeune homme.

_\- Je te présente mes excuses, Rosalie, je n'aurai pas dû accuser Rogue. _Déclara soudain Harry et la fillette lui répondit par un signe de tête.

_\- J'étais venue voir comment vous alliez. Je vais vous laisser. On se voit au dîner. _

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir et sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie.

Rosalie déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'au parc qui était ensoleillé et s'installa à l'ombre de son arbre fétiche. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Quirell avait été arrêté, sans doute était-il mort, Voldemort avait bien failli revenir à la vie, mais la chose la plus incroyable était que le professeur Rogue la considérait comme sa propre enfant. Fermant les yeux et basculant la tête en arrière, elle laissa le flot de ses pensées se tarir et savoura la chaleur du soleil sur son visage.

L'année allait bien toucher à sa fin, et dans peu de temps elle devrait retourner à l'orphelinat. Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais Rogue lui avait promis de venir lui rendre visite, et cela lui apporta du baume au cœur. Elle souhaitait néanmoins rester ici, passer ses vacances à Poudlard mais hélas c'était impossible.

Rose rouvrit les yeux et contempla l'horizon. Le lac noir brillait sous les rayons du soleil, alors que le calamar géant étendait paresseusement ses tentacules. Un sentiment de plénitude envahit l'enfant mais il manquait un petit quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait. Un livre. Voilà ce qu'il manquait. Seulement des jambes refusèrent de lui obéir et Rose resta assise là, à profiter du beau temps et du paysage, et personne ne vint la déranger.

A l'heure du dîner, la jeune fille se rendit dans la Grande Salle où Malfoy ricanait avec ses amis à la table des Serpentard, sans doute se moquait-il encore de quelqu'un. Rose décida de rejoindre Hermione.

_\- Excuse-moi, est-ce que ça te dérange si mon amie Lucie et moi mangeons avec vous ? _Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- _Oh non bien sûr vous pouvez venir ! _Répondit Hermione en décalant pour leur laisser une place.

_\- Merci ! _Dit Rose en faisant signe à Lucie de la rejoindre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois adolescentes discutaient joyeusement autour d'un bon repas. Certains Gryffondor étaient étonnés de voir deux Serpentard à leur table mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser.

Après l'excellent dîner, les nouvelles amies se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Rose retourna dans le parc où un loup l'y attendait, assis près du perron, un livre dans la gueule. La fillette sourit et rejoignit son compagnon nocturne et après l'avoir débarrassé de son fardeau en le remerciant, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans l'herbe et Rose commença sa lecture. Et c'est ainsi qu'arriva le dernier jour d'école.


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Et merci à Guest pour son review ! **

**Je souhaite une bonne lecture, et à très vite ! **

**Chapitre 17 : Le repas de fin d'année. **

Un festin de fin d'année était organisé le soir et ils sauraient enfin qui avait remporté la coupe des maisons.

Rosalie était d'humeur maussade ce jour-là. Le lendemain elle devrait retourner à l'orphelinat et l'idée de se recevoir les coups de Mr Marshall ne l'enchantait guère. Les railleries ne lui faisaient plus rien, elle y était désormais habituée, mais la violence physique, personne ne pouvait s'habituer à cela. Même si Rogue allait lui rendre visite, le directeur ne se laisserait pas intimider par son professeur et peut-être même qu'il essaierait de lui faire du mal.

\- _Rose ? Allô la Terre, ici la Serpentard qui se balade sur la Lune ! _Appela Lucie.

_\- Hein ? Oh euh pardon je réfléchissais..._

_\- Non sans blague ! _Ironisa son amie. _À quoi pensais-tu? _

_\- Euh aux vacances... _Eluda Rose.

Lucie plissa les yeux mais n'insista pas sur le sujet et les deux filles allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Le directeur souhaita un bon appétit et le repas apparût dans les plateaux.

Après le repas, une fois que la vaisselle eut disparu, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et la salle devint silencieuse.

\- _Une nouvelle année se termine. _Dit-il joyeusement. _Et je sais que vous souhaitez tous connaître les résultats de la coupe des maisons. Ne laissons pas le suspense s'éterniser plus longtemps. Avec 312 points, les Gryffondor prennent la quatrième place. _

Les vert et argent s'exclaffèrent à cette déclaration et un petit sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du professeur Rogue. Quelle douce vengeance.

\- _En troisième, Poufsouffle avec 352 points. Serdaigle obtient 426 points et prend par conséquent la deuxième place. Et enfin, premier avec un total de 472 points, Serpentard. _

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentard. Lucie et Rosalie se tapèrent en souriant dans la main.

_\- Oui, oui, très bien Serpentard. _Reprit Dumbledore. _Il convient, cependant, de prendre en compte des évènements récents. _

Il y eut alors un grand silence et les sourires des Serpentard se firent moins triomphants.

_\- J'ai quelques points de dernières minutes à distribuer. _Poursuivit-il. _Voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley. _

Ron devint écarlate. Il avait soudain l'air d'un radis qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.

_\- Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. _

Les acclamations des Gryffondor atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté. Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête parurent frémir.

\- _J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points. _

Tout autour de la table, les Gryffondor ne se tenaient plus de joie. Ils avaient cent points de plus qu'au début.

_\- Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter. Pour le sang froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifesté, j'accorde à Gryffondor soixante points. _

Le vacarme qui suivit fut assourdissant. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient à présent à ex-aequo.

Dumbledore leva la main et le silence revint peu à peu.

_\- Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter des amis. Et par conséquent, je donne dix points à Mr Neville Londubat. Mais avant que vous n'applaudissiez, j'aimerai accorder vingt points à une jeune fille qui a su voir la vérité là où d'autres échouaient. Je donne donc vingt points à Miss Rosalie Fletcher. _

Rose resta immobile, totalement abasourdie, tandis que tous les Serpentard la dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds. À la table des professeurs, Rogue arborait un petit sourire en coin.

\- _Ce qui signifie que Serpentard reste tout de même en tête. _Termina le directeur.

Les bannières de la Grande Salle furent à l'effigie des Serpentard. Remis de leur choc, un cri de victoire s'éleva de la table suivi par d'autres et bientôt un tumulte empli la pièce.

Le professeur McGonagall serra la main du professeur Rogue, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille que Rose ne put saisir. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle venait de faire gagner sa maison. Décidément elle avait hâte d'être à l'année prochaine, en espérant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne tente pas un retour à la vie.

Lorsque les élèves retournèrent à la dortoir, Rose prit la direction du parc. La nuit était douce et un magnifique ciel étoilé s'étendait au-dessus d'elle et se reflétait dans l'eau du lac noir, donnant une impression d'infinie.

Quelques instants plus tard, des pas feutrés se firent entendre, élargissant le sourire de la petite fille. Cependant, ce ne fut pas Alstir qui s'approcha de l'enfant mais bien le professeur Rogue.

_\- Professeur ! _

_\- Bonsoir Mlle Fletcher. Je crois des félicitations s'imposent. _Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

_\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi le directeur m'a donné des points. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. _Avoue-t-elle.

_\- Oh vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant que notre cher directeur avait donné une justification. _

_\- Mais quelle vérité !? _

_\- Vos amis pensaient que j'étais le coupable. Mais vous, vous étiez convaincue du contraire. _Expliqua-t-il. _Et vous aviez vu juste. _

_\- Vous pensez que c'est pour ça ? _Demanda-t-elle d'un air perplexe.

_\- J'en suis même certain. _

_\- Mais enfin c'était évident ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils se sont entêtés à vous croire coupable. _

_\- J'avais le profil parfait. _

_\- Et Quirell pas peut-être ? _

_\- L'avez-vous soupçonné ? _

_\- Hum... Non... _Dit-elle en rougissant. _Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vous accuser ! _

_\- Non en effet. _

Un confortable silence s'installa tandis qu'ils contemplaient le lac éclairé par les étoiles et la lune.

\- _L'école va me manquer... _Soupira Rose.

Rogue la dévisagea un instant. La mâchoire crispée, les muscles tendus et les épaules voûtées, la Serpentard arborait un air défait.

_\- Dans deux mois vous serez de retour Mlle Fletcher. _

_\- Oui, sans doute. _

Le corps de Rogue se contracta et son visage de tordit comme sous l'effet d'une claque.

_\- Comment ça "sans doute"? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_\- Et bien peut-être que le directeur de l'orphelinat ne me laissera pas revenir ou..._

Ou quelque chose pourraiui arriver. La phrase avait été laissée en suspens mais Rogue avait très bien compris les craintes de la jeune fille.

_\- Cela n'arrivera pas Mlle Fletcher. _Dit-il en l'obligeant à croiser son regard. _Je vous le promets. Je vous ai dit que je passerai vous voir. Et si je dois vous amener moi-même au train, alors je le ferai. _

Rose hocha la tête et déclara solennellement :

\- _Je vous fais confiance professeur. _

_\- Bien dans ce cas, profitons de cette soirée voulez-vous ? _

_\- Excellente idée. _Répondit Rose, le sourire retrouvé.

Les deux comparses s'assirent dans l'herbe et admirèrent les étoiles. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Rose constata que son professeur avait laissé place au loup. Celui-ci regardait au loin, les yeux pétillants, ce qui eut le don de faire glousser Rosalie. L'animal était si différent du maître des potions. Ses prunelles étaient expressives et il débordait d'énergie comme un chiot, il était plus joyeux et moins réservé. Ou était-ce seulement en sa présence ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle aimait l'homme et l'animal tout autant.


	18. Chapter 18

**Un petit chapitre pour amorcer le début des vacances, le prochain sera beaucoup long, je vous le promets ! **

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **

**Chapitre 18 : Retour à la réalité. **

Le lendemain, tous les élèves se rendirent à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Le train était déjà là, crachant son épaisse fumée dans l'air frais du matin.

Rose se sentait particulièrement triste mais la perspective de revoir son professeur pendant les vacances l'aidait beaucoup. Lucie et Rosalie montèrent à bord et trouvèrent un compartiment vide où elles s'y installèrent et furent bientôt rejointes par le trio.

Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur et l'arrivée à la gare King's Cross ne fut que trop rapide. Rose perdit instantanément son sourire , son visage n'affichant à present plus que l'angoisse et la contrariété. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer...

Personne n'était venu la chercher et la jeune fille dut faire le voyage à pieds jusqu'à l'orphelinat, traînant sa lourde malle derrière elle. À mi-chemin, la nuit envahit le ciel et la terreur emplit le cœur de Rose. Son quartier était mal famé et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle avait entendu des histoires à vous glacer le sang où des jeunes filles se faisaient attaquer dans des ruelles sombres et laissées pour mortes après avoir été abusées.

Le moindre bruit faisait sursauter la petite Serpentard, et à l'heure actuelle, Voldemort aurait eu l'air sympathique. Et dire qu'il restait encore un long chemin à parcourir.

Soudain un bruit de l'autre côté de la rue la fit se retourner brusquement. Deux yeux noirs étrangement familiers la fixaient intensément. Un profond soulagement s'empara de Rose qui manqua d'en pleurer.

\- _Alstir... _Chuchota-t-elle alors que le loup la rejoignait en trottinant. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

L'animal se contenta de s'asseoir devant elle et remua joyeusement la queue.

_\- Merci de veiller sur moi..._

Alstir parut lever les yeux au ciel arrachant un gloussement chez sa petite protégée. Ils se mirent alors en marche pour l'orphelinat, déambulant silencieusement, côte à côte.

Enfin les grilles se profilèrent à l'horizon, déclenchant une suée froide dans le dos de l'enfant. Heureusement la présence du canidé l'apaisa grandement et ils franchirent ensemble les murs de cet enfer à moldus.

Marshall l'attendait devant la porte de son bureau, les bras croisés et une moue de dégoût clairement affichée sur son visage bouffi puis ses yeux porcins se posèrent sur Alstir.

_\- Qu'est-ce que ce sac à puces fout ici !? _Tonna-t-il en portant un doigt accusateur une fois encore sur la mauvaise personne.

Le loup retroussa les babines, dévoilant ses crocs et un grognement fit trembler le directeur.

\- _Fais moi sortir cette bête Fletcher ! Ou j'appelle la fourrière ! _

Le loup continua de gronder d'un air menaçant faisant pâlir le moldu.

_\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes Alstir... _Chuchota Rose.

Celui-ci lui lança un drôle de regard avant de lentement grandir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Rogue se tenait à la place de l'animal. Le peu de couleur qui restait sur le visage du gros bonhomme disparut instantanément.

_\- Bonsoir Mr Marshall. _Murmura doucereusement Rogue.

_\- Je... Vous... L'animal... _Balbutia-t-il.

_\- Je vous informe que je vais passer la nuit ici, Mr Marshall. _Continua Rogue en avançant vers lui jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec le directeur. _Mais sachez également que je passerai régulièrement durant les vacances pour m'assurer que Mlle Fletcher est correctement traitée. Soyez certain que si ce n'est pas le cas, je prendrai grand plaisir à vous faire payer votre maltraitance, Mr Marshall. Ne vous méprenez pas, la torture m'a toujours fascinée au plus haut point. _

Marshall déglutit bruyamment et hocha fébrilement la tête.

\- _Excellent. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser. _

Rogue emboîta le pas de la jeune fille et ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre de Rosalie.

\- _Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans un état pareil ! _Constata l'enfant.

Un léger sourire releva les commissures des lèvres du professeur Rogue avant qu'il se reprenne sa forme animale. Rose ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière Alstir qui alla se rouler en boule aux pieds du lit.

Après une courte halte par la salle de bain, Rosalie alla se coucher et se sentit en sécurité pour la première fois. Elle s'endormit paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain.


	19. Chapter 19

**Et voilà, nous y sommes, le dernier chapitre de ce tome ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je posterai le prochain tome dans quelques semaines je pense, le temps d'avancer sur mes autres histoires ! Merci de m'avoir suivi, et j'espère vous retrouver prochainement dans la suite des aventures de Rose ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 19 : Les vacances. **

Lorsque Rose se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, elle découvrit avec adoration que son ami dormait toujours, les quatre pattes en l'air, dont une bougeait de temps à autre, sans doute à cause d'un rêve. Elle resta assise en tailleur sur son lit, à regarder tendrement Alstir dormir, savourant le calme et la tranquillité de sa chambre.

Une petite heure plus tard, son loup de compagnie roula sur le ventre et s'étira en baillant copieusement, avant de s'asseoir pour observer son environnement d'un air hagard. Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, si le professeur se voyait, il se traiterait de tous les noms pour avoir l'air si adorable.

_\- Tu te souviens où tu es Alstir ? _Demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'animal la dévisagea pendant un instant sans aucune réaction puis lentement, il hocha la tête.

_\- On n'est pas du matin Professeur ? _Plaisanta la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse elle reçut un grognement qui eut le don d'emplir la pièce d'un rire cristallin. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le professeur Rogue la toisait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_\- Bonjour Monsieur ! _Minauda-t-elle joyeusement.

_\- Mlle Fletcher. _Répondit-il poliment en inclinant la tête. _Je vais devoir vous laisser, je reviendrai demain pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Mais n'oubliez pas, si vous avez le moindre problème, utilisez le gallion enchanté. _

_\- Oui Monsieur, merci Monsieur. _

_\- Mlle Fletcher... Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de cesser de me remercier ? _Soupira-t-il.

_\- Sans doute encore une fois Monsieur. _

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée sachant pertinemment que Marshall se trouvait derrière. Et cela ne manqua pas, le directeur de retrouva face à face avec le maître des potions.

_\- Ah, Mr Marshall. _Chuchota-t-il d'un ton faussement amical. _Justement l'homme que je voulais voir. _

Le moldu avala difficilement sa salive et tenta désespérément de reprendre contenance.

_\- Je dois m'absenter. _Reprit Rogue d'un ton brutal.

Une vague de soulagement deferla sur Marshall tandis que le sorcier étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

_\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Marshall, je repasserai demain. _Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Marshall se redressa et défia le professeur du regard. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par une monstruosité comme lui.

_\- Je ne vous laisserai pas remettre vos sales pattes ici ! Oh ça non ! Z'êtes pas chez vous ici ! _

Rogue amorça un pas vers le directeur qui tant bien que mal ne lui céda pas le terrain, bien décidé à lui montrer qui était le patron ici.

_\- Soyons clairs Mr Marshall, que vous le vouliez ou non, je rentrerai dans votre... Taudis que vous appelez un orphelinat. _Gronda Rogue.

Le moldu releva la tête en reniflant dédaigneusement. Le maître des potions rapprocha son visage de celui de Marshall, rouge et transpirant.

_\- Ne testez pas ma patience, Mr Marshall. Elle est assez limitée. _Susurra-t-il dangereusement.

N'attendant aucune réponse de Marshall, Rogue le dépassa et se dirigea vers la sortie suivi Rosalie.

_\- N'oubliez pas Mlle Fletcher. _Dit-il en se tournant une dernière fois vers elle. _Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous m'appelez, si il lève la main sur vous, vous m'appelez. Compris? _

_\- Oui Monsieur. _

_\- Bien dans ce cas, à demain Mlle Fletcher. _

_\- A demain, professeur. _

Rogue disparut dans un tournoiement de capes. Rose partit à la cantine pour prendre un maigre petit déjeuner avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Mr Marshall s'était apparemment retranché dans son bureau car personne ne le croisa de la journée.

Après un dîner ridicule, Rose se précipita dans sa chambre craignant de s'attirer les foudres du directeur. Gardant son gallion même en se douchant, la jeune fille fila au lit espérant ne pas avoir à faire face au moldu. La nuit fut longue et épuisante. Restant sur ses gardes à chaque heure, Rose apprécia l'arrivée de l'aube et s'octroya un peu de repos.

Elle ne se réveilla qu'en fin de matinée et découvrit son fidèle garde couché en direction de la porte veillant sur le sommeil de sa protégée.

_\- Bonjour professeur. _Marmonna-t-elle.

Le loup releva la tête et la gratifia d'un son rauque.

L'estomac de Rosalie gronda bruyamment réclamant son repas, déclanchant une grimace sur le visage de Rose qui savait que le petit déjeuner n'était rien de plus qu'un bol de céréales ramollies. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain d'un air résigné, se fit une brève toilette et rejoignit Rogue, debout au milieu de la pièce, droit comme un I, les mains dans le dos.

\- _Que diriez-vous d'un bon petit déjeuner hors de cet endroit Mlle Fletcher ? _Proposa-t-il.

Rosalie le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

\- _Et puis ensuite nous pourrions visiter Londres, qu'en dites-vous ? _

_\- Je... Je n'ai pas d'argent Monsieur... _

_\- Mlle Fletcher... _Soupira-t-il. _Vous êtes une enfant, vous n'avez pas à payer pour manger. C'est aux adultes de s'occuper de cela. _

_\- C'est... _

_\- Pas de discussions Mlle Fletcher. _Trancha-t-il.

Ouvrant la porte, il lui intima d'un signe de tête de passer devant. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand soudain la voix rauque de Marshall troubla le silence du hall.

_\- FLETCHER ! _Vociféra-t-il.

Rogue fit volte-face, plaçant la jeune fille derrière lui. Ce moldu de pacotille commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Le gros bonhomme fonçait vers eux, respirant bruyamment, le visage encore plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée.

_\- Vous ! _S'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt boudiné sur le professeur qui pensa avec ironie que cette scène devenait de plus en plus familière.

_\- Mr Marshall. _Dit en retour le maître des potions d'un ton ennuyé. _Quel plaisir de vous voir de si bon matin. _

Au plus grand plaisir de Rogue, le directeur fulmina de plus belle et serra les poings. Le sorcier espéra alors que le moldu lève la main sur lui pour pouvoir répliquer mais malheureusement il n'en fit rien.

_\- Je comptais emmener Mlle Fletcher visiter Londres. Cela ne vous dérange pas je suppose ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement inquiète.

\- _Certainement pas... _Commença Marshall, prêt à déverser son venin sur ce fichu personnage, ce professeur à la noix, qui pensait être ici comme chez lui et sapait son autorité, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

_\- Excellent. _Murmura Severus, coupant court les protestations de cet imbécile.

Il tourna les talons et obligea Rose à sortir rapidement.

_\- Wouah ! Vous lui avez cloué le bec ! _Dit-elle avec admiration.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du terrible directeur des Serpentard.

_\- Ce stupide bonhomme pousse ma patience à bout. _Grogna-t-il. _Bon je connais un excellent endroit où nous pourrions manger. _

_\- Je n'ai jamais mangé au restaurant... _

_\- Cela ne fait rien, rassurez-vous Mlle Fletcher. _

La petite fille se détendit donc et retrouva le sourire.

Ils passèrent la journée à visiter la capitale et ses alentours, à vagabonder dans les librairies moldus où ils y achetèrent quelques ouvrages.

Le soir venu, Rogue raccompagna Rosalie à l'orphelinat où le directeur les attendait de pieds fermes sur le perron.

_\- Ce n'est pas trop... _Commença-t-il à tonner.

Les deux arrivants passèrent à côté de lui sans y prêter attention, énervant encore plus le non-mage.

_\- Vous allez rentrer à Poudlard, professeur ? _

_\- Non, ce soir je reste. Le directeur n'a pas de bonnes intentions. _

_\- Vous croyez qu'il va recommencer...? _

Rogue s'arrêta brusquement, se tourna vers son élève et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- _Je ne le laisserai pas vous faire de mal, Mlle Fletcher. Je vous l'ai promis. _

_\- Merci Monsieur. _

_\- Severus. _Corrigea-t-il.

_\- Pardon ? _S'excusa-t-elle, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

_\- Nous sommes en vacances Mlle Fletcher, nous pouvons ainsi nous passer des formalités, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? Je ne suis pas votre professeur pour le moment. Alors vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, m'appeler par mon prénom. _Répondit-il d'un voix un peu brusque.

\- _Euh... D'accord pro... Erm... Se... Severus. _Bafouilla l'enfant.

Cependant un petit sourire goguenard fit son apparition sur son visage.

_\- A une seule condition ! _

_\- Et laquelle je vous prie ? _Interrogea l'homme.

_\- A condition que vous m'appeliez Rosalie ! _

Rogue plissa les yeux et jaugea Rosalie d'un air impassible devant lequel elle se trémoussa, incertaine de sa comportement.

_\- Très Serpentard de votre part, Rosalie. _Finit-il par dire.

_\- Je sais ! _Rit-elle, rassurée que son professeur n'ait pas mal pris sa réflexion.

Une fois dans la chambre de Rose, celle-ci fila se laver et se mettre en pyjama avant de revenir s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit pendant que le loup tournait en rond sur place pour trouver le meilleur endroit pour dormir. Finalement après quatre tours sur lui-même, il finit par s'allonger comme à son habitude aux pieds du lit.

_\- Profe... Euh... Severus ? Comment êtes-vous devenu un animagus ? _Demanda-t-elle.

L'animal releva la tête de ses pattes et dévisagea l'enfant pendant un instant.

_\- A moins que ça ne soit trop personnel... Je n'aurai pas dû demander... Oubliez ça... Je suis désolée... _Souffla-t-elle rapidement en détournant honteuse les yeux.

Néanmoins, quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Rogue s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

\- _Ma transformation a été spontanée. _Déclara-t-il.

_\- Spontanée ? _

_\- Oui, je me suis transformé sans même m'en rendre compte lorsque j'avais six ans. _Clarifia Severus.

L'image d'un louveteau vint à l'esprit de la fillette et elle se dut se forcer à ne pas sourire devant cette image attendrissante.

_\- Comment fait-on pour se transformer spontanément ? _

_\- La plupart du temps il faut être dans une situation stressante où aucun autre choix ne s'offre à vous. Votre corps réagit instinctivement et se défend du mieux qu'il peut. Pour ma part cela a été en me transformant en loup. _Expliqua Rogue d'un ton détaché.

_\- Votre corps... Votre corps s'est transformé parce que vous étiez en danger... À six ans ?! _S'écria-t-elle, mortifiée.

Rogue hocha simplement la tête et Rose comprit alors que la conversation finait toucher à sa fin.

_\- Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions, Monsieur. _

_\- Rosalie... Que vous ai-je déjà dit ? _Rouspéta Severus.

_\- Ooops ? _

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré.

_\- Maintenant il est temps de dormir Rosalie. _

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se faufila sous ses couvertures, tandis que son professeur reprenait sa forme animale et retourna se blottir sur le sol.

_\- Bonne nuit... Severus... _Marmonna-t-elle alors que le sommeil l'acceuillait à bras ouverts.

Durant plusieurs jours, Rogue vint lui rendre visite. Il l'emmena manger une glace, marcher dans les rues de Londres, et visiter des musées. Il fut même obliger de lui faire faire les boutiques car ses vêtements étaient devenus trop petits et ses chaussures étaient trop usées. Parfois il restait avec elle à l'orphelinat et s'amuser à terroriser le directeur Marshall. Le mois de juillet passa rapidement et agréablement. Le moldu ne levait plus la main sur l'enfant et faisait en sorte de ne plus la croiser, de peur de subir les foudres du sorcier.

Cependant la première semaine d'août ne fut que douleur et désespoir pour la petite Rosalie Fletcher.


End file.
